The Shade
by shaded22
Summary: The issuing of a new character into the fairytale, one that is sure to stir up some trouble due to her past and her heritage, neither of which she is proud of. Killian Jones/OC. Rated T for: Language, sexual references, reckless behavior and drinking. (Rating subject to change.) Work on this story temporarily postponed.
1. Prologue: An Explanation

I am of a fairytale kind much darker than parents would tell their children, the kind of fairytale that respectable adults only occasionally mentioned in hushed voices, the kind that the less respectable ones bragged about taking part in. I am what they call a Shade and even though I am a half-breed, the Shade part seems to be the only part that matters. My mother was a Shade and had hoped to one day abstain completely from what our "purpose" supposedly was. This "purpose" is reflected in everything we do. Male Shades are made to fit every woman's desires, although they mostly used for pure-breeding purposes and hidden from the world, the damned world that only wants the pure-bred female Shade products. We are made to fulfill every man's desires in our voice, our movements, and our appearance. Each Shade beautiful in their own way with a distinctly attractive asset that signifies our individuality, mine is my lips, blood red and perfectly shaped. Our minds may not wish to be like this, to want to fill every man's desires, to know exactly how to do so and feel the urgent need to, but our bodies have it instilled within us and few of us can resist. My mother was becoming one of these select few.

However, one night a man, or a monster whatever you prefer to call him, forced himself upon her. This monster nearly killed her and when she recovered physically her mind was left in tattered shambles. Insanity had taken over every corner except for the one that held her caring nature, for which I am truly grateful.

That man, the monster, is my father. Or what most would refer to as such, yet I refuse to acknowledge. In turn I try desperately to not only hide the Shade within me but anything that represents the evil and demons passed down from him. He was a sorcerer, a natural born one, not like the Rumplestilskin, "The Dark One", who received his abilities later on in life but one born with magic, one that is magic. I am magic. Because of the powerful clashes of the two breeds, that fight against my own being within me, my eyes are proof of my half-breed heritage. One eye rests in the dark evergreen coloring that represents Shades, while the other a stormy sea of blue. I have my mother's hair, golden and bright. But, I owe one of my more intimidating features to the man who is claimed to be my father. My nails that never fade in lucidity, they retain their ebony shine, and grow into pointed daggers whenever I change form. Yes, my form changes. Simple little spells can be cast without me doing so but the mixture of Shade and Sorcerer caused an inexplicable transformation that takes over whenever I find it necessary to cast more difficult spells or use my "special" gift that is different in every natural-born Sorcerer. I have this energy, poisonous and lethal, it is a burning energy that is held within me and coats my heart, my organs, my bones, and ignites itself already running as blood through my veins. This other form of mine is truly eerie and demonic and I wish not to tell you more of it at this time. Few have seen me in such form and those that have lived through the experience can be counted on one hand. I am Earla, daughter of Abira and ward of few, and I have a terrifying, dark power that you cannot imagine.


	2. Chapter 1: A Prelude

Life didn't return to its original chaotic, adventurous, thriving state for me until nearly 25 years after I fell through the portal, not until I turned 17. While it was 25 years for everyone else it was only 5 for me, due to the extraordinary mixture of my heritage. Shades stop aging after they reach the age of 22, in order to maintain their enchanting and sexual nature. Natural-born sorcerers age slowly due to the unprecedented amount of magic in their systems. Being the half-breed bastard child of these two races I was doomed to age at a sluggish rate until I will reach 22 years of age and simply stop altogether. Needless to say it was difficult to get attached to people, knowing you would long out live them and their children.

25 years after I fell into the portal that brought me here, to Storybrooke, Maine, three years after a multitude of others from our land became cursed to the same wretched place. I didn't wake from the somnolence state that I had collapsed into until my stay in this new, terrible land had reached the length of 4 years. The curse hadn't been broken yet and I would have alarmed the unaware dwellers had it not been for my old friend and master, Rumplestilskin, unfazed by the curse he made and known as "Mr. Gold" in this realm. He was the closest anyone had ever come to understanding and accepting me, well, almost anyone, but I don't want to speak of _him_ yet. Rumple, needing to suffocate all suspicions and keep the curse intact, took me in again but as his ward instead of the apprentice I had once held as an occupation nearly 50 years prior when I had been no more than 7. I had left after ten years of apprenticeship, because of a fight over something that had held reason at the time yet neither of us could remember. Rumple had become most fascinated in the maturing of my abilities, exceptionally so when he learned that my being magic meant I didn't require a realm full of magic in order to produce it. I, however and much to his dismay, refused to form again after that, it brought back to many memories, memories of _him_.

The Evil Queen, Regina, was unaware of my knowledge of the curse and I kept it that way pretending to be as spellbound as the rest of the inhabitants. Such a semblance became rather difficult with my inability to age "properly". I became diagnosed with multiple disorders such as Kallman's Syndrome, a disease that caused its host to appear younger than they actually were, they even came up with a name for my proof of being half-breed they call it Heterochromia in this realm. Here I "grew up" with Red Riding Hood or Ruby and Snow White or Mary Margaret. Although I never had to worry about calling them by their original names, I had never known them in our realm, I had been thriving in a completely different part of the land, the only word they had most likely ever heard of in regard to me were tales of a treacherous, thieving, captain turned quartermaster to another equally so captain. They had enough problems to deal with in their own kingdom, the whispers of battles and rivalries I attended and promoted were of little consequence to their own lives. Strangely enough I become close with two distinctly different women, my Shade side was strengthened and tamed in my interactions with Ruby all with learning how to resist as well as mercilessly tease. Ruby in the end almost always gave in and slept with whomever and this oddly enough helped me stifle that part of my being. Then there was Mary Margaret, who gave me the rare sensation of acceptance and almost maternal love. Both of these women made Storybrooke bearable.

There was, however, another reason that I could endure this realm. In being stuck here with no other way to connect to our realm or them to us, the ones still left there could forget, I had hoped. One in particular could forget the one I had slowly unintentionally been dragging into the evil nature that resides in all of those that are magic. Now that I was gone perhaps _his _soul could be spared. _He _believed me dead, I knew it, and I clung onto the hope that a real woman with a nature of good would find _him. _


	3. Chapter 2: The Night Of

I locked the door, tempted to magic an extra holding. Rumpel had been rather nervous today and I had good reason to believe it had nothing to do with Belle's close proximity. No, definitely not that and I was an expert on picking up that kind of nervous, this was something darker. I sighed magicking a lock out of concern was not going to benefit Rumpel, nor myself. I straightened my back as I stood to my full height, bad posture had never been one of my strong suits, Rumpel and _him _had been the only ones with the balls to dish out snide remarks towards me and often noted that I stood with an aristocratic air. _Quit thinking about him it's been 24 years, dammit. No, 25, it's been 25 years as of the prior week. Last week, meaning today was my birthday. I sucked in a sharp breath and leaned my head against the cool glass of the door, 17. _I shook my head rubbing my forehead against the glass pane creating a smear I'd have to clean in the morning. At that moment the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention and prickled. Someone was behind me. My left hand dropped instinctively to my side, sliding the knife partway out of its sheath strapped to my outer thigh under my shorts. Old habits die hard and the sense of security at carrying two throwing knives with me outweighed the uncomfortable chafing their straps caused. I spun outward the cool hilt in my delicate fingers. Nothing, the empty dark street, minus the lampposts glowing orange light and my bike leaning on its kickstand against the curb, stared back at me. The breath I had been holding hissed out as my gaze did a quick run over of the grounds and then a slower, more dictated sweep to confirm. The hairs on my neck rested once more and I slid the knife back into its sheath. The empty night seemed to sneer back at me _inactivity will do that to you, you're losing it_. However, I thought shrugging the black backpack that had been hanging on my right forearm onto my shoulder, if the night was an actual being and not just some darkness I used to my advantage, it would know better than to say something like that to me. I strode the two steps it took for me to reach my bike, the cool, sleek, ebony frame shone as it sat poised like a panther ready to strike. My helmet's straps clipped around one of the handlebars and my leather riding jacket had already been pulled over my suit jacket. I swung a long, slender leg over the side and slid into the seat, sticking the key in the ignition and starting it as my free hand grabbed the equally sleek, equally dark helmet and yanked it on over the intricately braided bun at the back of my head which held my hair in place. I snapped the straps in place almost rolling my eyes as I remembered Rumpel's protests at me owning the bike and how even after I reminded him about my fast healing qualities he refused to let me so much as touch it before I acquired the "proper safety measures". I tried not to remember the other snarky remarks I had spat out about him acting like he was my father and how he had no right to. I visibly winced at the memory. That was the day I had realized I was no longer an apprentice as much as I was a daughter to him and he more of the true father figure I had hoped for than my master. I banished the thoughts that I must have caused him to recall, his son, Baelfire's absence and twisted my neck side to side in an attempt to get rid of the cricks and the oncoming stream of thoughts. No such luck as I revved the purring engine into a growl and knocked the kickstand back up before pushing off into the street. _He'll be leaving soon,_ I narrowed my eyes to focus on the road. _He tested that potion this morning he can cross the town line now. _He had told me earlier that week that he had discovered his son's whereabouts, he hadn't told me how though. I had been skeptical but he appeared determined and I let it go. I could not, however, let go the fact that I'd be losing my only true friend, who knew what and who I was, yet stuck with me all the same. The one man who had proved to be a suitable father figure for me and the only person I could lay my trust in. I turned the corner sharply as I diminished the thoughts and new ones appeared, causing me to smirk from behind the dark tinted windshield on my helmet. I allowed the memory of the time when Rumpel had called me to Ruby's Granny's Diner in order to discuss the way I drove the bike around. He had continued to omit protests to my riding it until I became less "reckless". Stubborn as I was, I decided I'd show him just how "reckless" I could be. I had circled the block once leaving him and a small group of townspeople, including Ruby and Granny, in the doorway to the entrance. As I came to the corner I thought I'd show off just how good a Shade's extraordinary balance skills were. The image of Rumpel's face as I rounded the corner so sharply that the side rims of my tires were scraping and my right leg was dangerously close to doing the same on the asphalt, was priceless. As soon as I finished the corner of course I whipped my bike back up into its former, proper, upright position and continuing on down the road at high speeds. The lecture I had received that night upon returning home had been so worth it and I had, with a satisfied grin, handed over my keys for the remainder of the month. I slid the bike into my parking spot outside the doors to my own apartment and shut it off for the night.


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival

_I was bleeding profusely, the deep cut in my stomach pooling warm stickiness soaking my shirt from lack of pressure to the wound. I wasn't healing, I was barely breathing and my heart was slowing rapidly. The pain was excruciating. I didn't have enough energy, enough breath, to scream. Where was he? My eyes made contact with his startlingly blue ones as my lids began to droop, he's safe. Relief washed over my pain-stricken body. "Shade? Earla?" Oh how he spoke my real name. He must have noticed the wet pool overtaking the front of shirt, seeping under my vest, and realizing it wasn't sweat but my own blood. He must have realized I wasn't healing. "Earla!" He yelled his voice raw with concern and desperation as I swayed. How was I still standing? My vision was blurring and much to my protesting my eyelids shut. I fell backwards, falling… falling…_

I woke up the same way I always do, in a cold sweat, shaking and shortened breathing. My phone was ringing frantically on my nightstand. I grabbed it and swallowed once before answering.

"Rumpel?"

"Ella, Ella! He shot her, he shot her, she fell over the line, he shot her, she can't remember, she can't remember me, can't remember me, she can't remember anything she doesn't-"

"Rumpel!" I cut him off as he started to sound like used to, hysterical and crazed. "Calm down before I strangle you, who got shot?"

I yanked off the covers, striding quickly over to my closet and grabbing the one pair of flat-footed boots I had. I called them my combat boots, while Emma, Snow's daughter, referred to them as my "ass-kicking shoes". I was rather fond of Emma. She was more like me than Snow and even Ruby. I had been avoiding them all lately since the curse broke, afraid they would figure out what I was, I faked sick. But in honor of Snow and Emma's return from our realm I had coffee with them that morning on my way to work, making sure that the topic never slid to what had happened to them in our realm as to not bring up unwanted questions.

"Belle."

I immediately focused my attention back on Rumpel as he began to stutter on about Belle losing her memory. I slid on both boots and pulled the dagger and sheath I slept with under my pillow.

"Are you at the hospital?" He replied yes and I ended the call, snatching my keys and jacket off the counter and slamming the door to my apartment shut.

**...**

I zipped up my leather jacket upon entering the hospital and realizing I had forgotten a bra under my thin t-shirt in my haste. I was rather grateful I had actually opted for my closefitting, black sweatpants instead of just the nightshirt I wore on hotter nights. I gathered my waist-length hair into a messy bun at the back of my head. Rumpel was waiting in the lobby. Pacing back and forth, muttering to himself in a strained voice one octave higher than usual.

"Rumpel?" I tested.

He directed his focus on me and sanity seemed to be slowly slipping from him. I inhaled a breath and did the only thing I knew would bring him back. I stepped forward and hugged him, knowing this was testing the Shade side of me. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my shoulder.

"She'll remember. We will find a way for her to remember. I-I'll even use magic if I have to." The promise slipped from my tongue before I could think of the consequences that could follow.

He stiffened in surprise for a second and then pulled away much to my relief. I stepped back once and exhaled the remainder of the breath I had been holding before sucking in the air unpolluted by a make scent around me. The crazed look in his eyes had been stifled and I narrowed my brows. If you thought Rumpel could get angry you had yet to see me as such.

"Now, where's the bastard that shot her?" My voice came out cold and haunting.

"That, dearie, has yet to be revealed. Your _friend_, Emma, has made sure of it." I ignored the way he spat out "friend".

"Where is she?" He waved in the direction of the hall and I stalked off in the direction.

"I swear I won't tell him where he is."

"Yeah, but I know you, you could very well kill him too." Emma was resisting my pleadings with her to take me to the bastard's room.

"Fine, look me in the eye and put that lie detector to good use when I say, I will not lay a hand on him." I met her blue ones with my one green and one blue. She didn't stare for long I knew it could creep people out.

"Alright." She was suspicious but led me down the series of hallways.

I was telling the truth, I wouldn't lay a hand on him, but I did still have that blade I slept with tucked into the band of my sweatpants and hidden from view. She stopped outside a door hidden in a back corridor and opened it partway.

"You have two minutes, Ella." I nodded my head and slid in between the door and frame, she shut it behind me.

I stood in the doorway to the small, white room. My were pulled immediately to the bed before I could check the corners of the room like I usually did. There, on a hospital cot, lay an unconscious man, it was _him._ I fumbled with the door handle before yanking it open and darting into the hallway. Where I ran to the nearest trash bin and got thoroughly sick. Snow had come in search of Emma and rushed over to me at the same moment Emma did. Snow's comforting hand rubbed my back while the other pushed the stray hairs away from my face. Emma stood facing me. Snow was whispering words of comfort as I stopped and tried to inhale ragged breaths.

"You really were sick." Emma stated.

I didn't respond, I couldn't, I didn't have enough air. Emma went off in search of a glass of water and most likely Rumple. Snow gently pulled me away from the trash can. I turned suddenly and embraced her. She was surprised but her motherly nature took over and she held me close as unwelcome tears seeped out and ran down my cheeks. _Him, he-_ I shook my head and buried my face in her shoulder. Snow led me back to the waiting room, my vision blurry but my tears disappearing, confusion and cool rage began to slip in with the pain and sadness.

I pressed my knees against either side of my head as my panic attack began to subside and I attempted to get my troubled breathing under control. I heard Emma's precise and dictated footsteps and the shuffle of Rumpel's. A glass of water came into view and I wrapped my long fingers around it gripping it hard before tossing my head back and drinking it down like alcohol. I handed the glass back as I took the last swallow. I was still in the state of shock. Rumpel immediately noticed the remnants of dried tears on my cheeks. Anger boiled up out of him.

"What. Did Hook do to you?" His voice was strained again and fast approaching a scream.

My head was down again but my eyes slid up to his face. My own anger filling my expression as my eyes narrowed. I slid off the chair and stood to my full height accentuating the one inch I had on him. My hands were curled into fists and my black nails bit into my palms.

"What. Did Hook. Do to me?" It came out frostily and shaky as I tried to suppress my emotions. "What did Hook do to me?" It came out louder and I didn't stop there. "Captain-freaking-Hook is your nemesis? You're the crocodile?" I was screaming, every emotion sending tremors through me. I spun in direction of the doors, ignoring the observers watching the exchange, and stormed out of the building. Emma held back Rumpel from going after me.

**...**

I cut the engine to my bike and yanked my helmet off over my head throwing it on the ground. My heavy footsteps echoed off the walls of other buildings surrounding the marina. I advanced up the pier towards the end. My feet stopped at the edge and I held my face up to the salted wind. Deep breaths inhaling the scent of the ocean filtered through my lungs. I often came either here or the woods to think and what with my current situation I felt the wharf was appropriate. My eyes shut and I just was for a moment before my eyes snapped open and I began to pace up and down the slip. _He's here. My- he's not your damn Captain anymore- Captain Hook, Kill- don't you dare start calling him that-he's here in Storybrooke. He's here for revenge on his croc-that's Rumpel you idiot- he's Rumpel's enemy, Rumpel's his enemy. He shot Belle. Why did he shoot Belle- Rumpel's love, that's why, but Rumpel took his hand why not shoot Rumpel. Rumpel told me of a pirate who stole his wife from him, who wanted revenge on him after his wife died. I knew hadn't been telling me everything but I didn't press on after seeing the seething hurt in his eyes. Captain- HE told me about a man who had cut off his hand referred to him as a "crocodile" explained how he wanted to exact his revenge. Again I had guessed there was more to the story but I hadn't pressed on. Hook stole Rumpel's wife and Rumpel took his hand for it. What happened to this woman-Milah I think is what Rumpel called her-how did she die she just—_ I stopped abruptly, shaking hands lifted upward and I held my head in them. _Rumpel, he killed her. Hook didn't steal her, she ran away with him- I remembered snippets of a story Smee had been telling one night, I didn't pay much attention because that was the same night I—_I shook the oncoming memories out of my head. My sadness was gone, I buried it along with my panic and confusion. Cold rage spread through me like blood and I knew my face formed into the indifferent, bored expression I got when someone pushed me over the edge. _How the fucking, bloody hell did I manage to pick the two most terrible, self-centered, enemies in our realm and make them the closest men to me? _I marched back up the landing pier to my bike, noticing the sky getting lighter. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep now. I needed a hot shower, and a talk with Rumpel-freaking-stilskin, and he better tell the truth because I can_not_ speak with _him._


	5. Chapter 4: A Strained Day

Steam was floating off my arms as my skin, heated from the shower, met the cooler temperatures of my bedroom. I tugged open the bottom drawer of the oak dresser with my black-nailed toe, the sound of liquid sloshing around inside of a container met my ears. I bent over sifting through clothes with my free hand the other gripping the towel around my thin form, a smirk found purchase on my lips as my hand hit the cool glass neck of the bottle half full of dark amber liquid. I lifted the tall, slender bottle of cognac out from underneath the unfolded clothes and pushed the drawer shut with the side of my foot. Unscrewing the top with my thumb I tipped my head back and took a small swig, welcoming the smooth burn of brandy scorching its way down my throat. I removed the bottle from my lips and looked at.

"Still not the same as rum." I muttered longingly staring at the bottle as if it would suddenly turn into rum, couldn't Rumpel do something like that once?

Not that it would make a difference even if he still could there would be no way he would aid me in drinking alcohol, explaining why this was hidden in the bottom of my chest of drawers. I took another swig as I headed in the direction of my closet. I couldn't understand why he was so against me drinking alcohol, I was technically 85 years old and besides I couldn't even get drunk. The toxin levels of alcohol were laughable compared to that of my blood. My eyes drifted over my shoes until they met the black ankle heeled boots. Usually I didn't wear them due to the sharp razors attached to the inside of the heel giving people an uneasy feeling, but truthfully I needed to be intimidating if I was going to get through the day. I forced a long swig own my throat before capping the bottle, the comforting burn clearing my mind that would definitely be stressed and weary before this day was done.

**...**

There was no doubt in my mind that the note was leering at me. "Ella, though I am currently unaware as to what I have done and would like to discuss it in length with you, your friend, Emma, owes me a debt in which I am collecting now, we have gone in search of Baelfire. I know not when I will return from this excursion but until then _stay safe_." Rumpel's handwriting was elegant as well as erratic. I could remember the first time he tried to teach me how to write and how he had to go in search of a learning book when I became so frustrated with my attempts at imitating his. _"You have to master it first, dearie, before ya make it your own. Kinda like magic." _ I dropped the note as if it had singed me. Loss and anger began to fill my vision as abandonment crept over me. I crumpled the note into a ball and held it in my fist, marching over to the small plastic wastebasket in the corner. I hovered over it and before I knew what I was doing the welcome flare of poisonous energy ignited in me and tingled along my veins setting them on fire and cooling them at the same time, an exhilarating long forgotten feeling overwhelmed me as I watched the crumpled ball of paper ignite in flames and then turn into cremated ashes. I let the dark grey soot slip between my fingers, long black veins of magic still visibly trailing up from my extended onyx-colored nails weaving in an unidentifiable pattern up my arms and over the rest of my skin. I turned my hand sideways watching in satisfaction as the rest of the cinders slid out of my palm, revealing more inky black veins. I snapped out of the trance with a shriek, realizing what I had done. Quickly, I pulled the venomous magic back into my center, watching the black lines sink and fade as well as my nails retreat. I braced my hands against the wall forcing uneven breaths to fill my lungs. _Magic, I haven't done true magic since—_I shook my head furiously, keeping _those _memories at bay. I shoved myself away from the wall, heading back over to the big registry book Rumpel kept, ignoring my reflection following me in the glass shelves and silently thanking whatever deity had kept me from looking in them while I was in that form. I leaned against the shop window and flipped open the large volume just as the ground shook. Whirling around and peeking through the blinds I made out a figure about the size of a five story building. I marched around the counter sliding my knives into both hands. _Great, and now we've got a giant to deal with._


	6. Chapter 5: Soured Lies

My tires screeched as I brought my bike to a halt in front of Granny's as much as I enjoyed my solitude after witnessing a giant attack I needed some serious Ruby time if I hoped to get away from the thoughts, memories piling up in the back of my head forcing to spill outward. My kickstand was thrown down as I swung my leg over the back of the bike. Practically breaking the clips off from the straps they were attached to I undid them part of the way before growing impatient and yanking the helmet off over my head. It tugged my tight bun loose and for once I said fuck it and wrenched the remaining pins out of my hair. I flipped my hair over pulling my fingers through it in harsh tugs as I combed out the tangles. Tossing my hair back I stood up straight and took three large breaths to calm myself down. I snapped my helmet back onto the handlebars and lugged my small backpack over my shoulder. My heels made determined clicks in the silence outside the diner, the sharp razors glinting as they caught the streetlamps glow and the light seeping out from inside the diner. Hairs on the back of my neck, hidden from view by my grey scarf, prickled and the clicking quit in the same moment my fingers unlatched a knife from its sheath under my black leather shorts and I spun in the direction I thought I had seen movement. The corner was calm, clothed in darkness the night was jeering at me again in my mind but I ignored it and slipped the knife back into the scabbard hidden from view. I hadn't done a second sweep with my gaze before entering the diner. I didn't see the melancholy blue eyes that followed my every move with hint of recognition, denial and interest.

**...**

Ruby did a slow whistle as I approached the counter. I grinned mischievously and slid up onto one of the red-cushioned barstools shifting my long legs to the side before crossing them so I had more space to stretch. She returned my grin in the same way and shook her head.

"You have got to tell me where you got those shoes."

"Afraid they don't come in red."

Ruby huffed as she turned to get me a glass of water. "You and black."

"'Scuse me but I don't think you have any room to talk about obsessions with color." I pointed out waving my hand in the direction of her current red ensemble.

She flashed me a wide smile. I gave her a half-hearted smirk that probably more closely resembled a smirk. She took notice and sat the iced water in front of me.

"Daddy issues again?" I winced she had no idea how deep that actually went.

"Don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

She shrugged and continued anyway. "I may have heard about some fighting in the hospital last night."

I swallowed a huge gulp of water, earning myself a brain freeze before twisting slightly to look around the restaurant. Only a few stragglers sat comfortably in the booths oblivious to everything else outside of their table's enclosure. No one else resided at the bar besides me. I faced Ruby again, cautiously.

"Aye."

She looked intrigued but hesitant. "The whole town doesn't know and I doubt most people there will remember." She eased on.

I raised a light-brown eyebrow. "Yet, and why do you think that?" I tried to bite back my menacing tone.

"Did you not feel the giant today?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I saw David save him after he turned tiny again and fell down the big ass hole he made, but he's no longer a problem now that they're making magic portal beans." I undid my scarf so that it simply hung on my neck.

Ruby placed her hand palm down in front of me. "People will forget, Ella."

"Rumpel won't. He'll get the information out of me one way or another." I moped.

"How'd you know him?"

"I didn't just heard about him, knew he was dangerous, was angry at Rumpel for getting involved with such a dangerous criminal." The lie tasted sour on my tongue.

Ruby raised an eyebrow of her own. "Really, babe, we're talking about Rumpelstilskin here. Yes, I know that Hook is dangerous considering what he did to Belle but I think Rumpel can cause him a good deal of harm as well. Actually I'm hoping that he does, the bastard deserves it and if no one else does anything about it I might have to eat him."

I stared at the condensation slowly forming drops of water on my glass. I felt like my insides were at war with each other, more so than usual. I don't want either of them to come to harm as much as I'm furious with both at the moment, but someone was going to have to pay for their actions sooner or later. Ruby leaned forward again.

"Look, it's going to be alright, Mr. Gold is out of town, right? So even though Hook left the hospital he can't do anything right now."

I nearly choked on the sip of water I was taking. "What? Hooks out?"

Ruby gave me a disbelieving snort. "I know right? Not even arrested for anything. I think David was planning on it but got sidetracked by the giant and all. We could form any angry mob but if he arrived with Cora that might not be the best of plans."

_Oh great, Cora was here too? The bitch, who sent them to kill us after she learned about what I could do—stop, you're not thinking about that. _"We could just keelhaul him." I muttered darkly both delighted and terrified by my suggestion.

Ruby looked confused. "Form of torture, you tie the man to a rope and drag underneath from the aft to the bow." I explained then almost slapped myself.

_Idiot, what ordinary person knows about that form of torture without being a pirate?_ Ruby just nodded slowly in understanding. I was tempted to leave I came here hoping to take my mind off him not talk about him and my past.

"So I'm surprised you noticed my fit with Rumpel, considering you were practically drooling on Dr. Whale." I smirked deviously.

Ruby jerked back as if I had threatened her. Shock lined her face.

"How did you-?" She began.

"I'm not blind." _True but being a Shade always seemed to amplify those kinds of things._

Ruby sputtered nervously.

"Red, relax, he'd be good for you, your whole little belief that you were a monster, his little creation of one, it's all perfect really." I was harassing her.

Her brows narrowed. "Hey."

My arrogant smirk simply spread. Her face softened and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Well he's got this air of I don't know…"

"Sex, enticement, enchantment perhaps, mystery, bad boy past, sex?" I continued to harass her endlessly.

Her blush deepened. "It's not just the prospect of sex." She muttered sheepishly.

"Love then? So you don't want to fuck him senseless against the wall?" I teased.

Truthfully I knew love was possible, but not likely, Snow and David got lucky and Rumpel and Belle used to have it and _him _and Mil—quit thinking about him! Ruby was definitely capable of it. Ruby smacked my arm.

"Course I do!" She startled the last few stragglers and lowered her voice again. "I just, you know, maybe it is there." Her huge smile began crossing her face.

I gave her an attempted smile of my own, but the fact that Shades aren't able to fall in love was kind of holding me back, then again I had never experienced so I didn't know what I was missing unlike Kill—_him_, after seeing what he was willing to do to avenge the death of someone who held that emotion I had a vague idea of what it must feel like, hell. I drank the last swallow of water in my glass before knotting up my scarf again.

"Drinks on Tuesday, right?" Ruby grabbed my glass and slid into the sink before walking around the counter to say goodbye.

"Aye, see you then." I said forcing some peppiness into my otherwise flat tone I used all the time to hide the seductive undertones that seeped into my speech when I turned sixteen. I hated all the changes that year brought.

Ruby wrapped me into a tight bear hug and I did what I always did, flinch at the contact and then hug back. It wasn't Ruby's fault or anyone else who hugged me I just avoided any contact whatsoever with males because of the… effects. Most people translated this as I didn't want contact with anyone so I wasn't used to being touched and my body edged away seeing it as a threat before my brain took over and I relaxed.

"See ya then, Ella." She said releasing me and fluttering her fingers in a wave as she went back to work.

I flung my backpack onto my shoulder and strode out the diner, the strain of the day taking its toll. My attention to my surroundings was becoming fuzzy and as much as I hated going to sleep, only to be met by some horrific nightmare, I needed it. That's when I reached my bike and discovered my helmet missing, g_reat another thing to add to my marvelous week._

However, that thought came out a lot cruder. "Bloody-fucking hell, what son-of-a-cock-loving-whore had the fucking audacity"- The hairs on the back of my neck reacted too late before I heard someone clear their throat followed by a dark chuckle.

_No, gods please no, not him, not here, not right now. _The fingers on my left hand brushed the end of one of my knives' hilt and stayed there making it look more like I was simply tugging on the end of my shorts. I turned slowly in the direction of the sound, begging whatever deity that could help to make it not _him_. I tried to mentally prepare myself as my eyes wandered up first the black boots, black leather pants, past the equally dark vest and almost halfway open shirt, then the tanned flawless skin minus a scar here or there, all the way up to those breathtaking, clear, ocean blue eyes, the ones I had secretly hoped to and hoped not to see again. I calmly swallowed and set up a cool façade.

"So you're the crocodile's pet." He murmured malevolently, sliding his pressing gaze over me appreciatively. "You would have made a great pirate with that mouth."

I wanted to scream at him, tell him he never would have looked at Earla, his quartermaster, that way. That he never would have so much dared to call me that. I couldn't, I'd just pull him back, break him more, tear away what was left of his soul, he needed someone to heal him, and I would just destroy the wounded man in front of me.

I crossed my arms, he was still holding his side, my guess due to the bruised ribs, and he appeared unarmed, including his hook the only thing that hung from that arm was my helmet. "And you are?"

"Don't play dumb, lass, it suits you ill. Did not father dearest tell you of his mortal enemies?" Okay so he didn't recognize me, if I just stuck to the shadows and hid my eyes from view it should stay that way.

"No, fathers don't usually do such a thing, tends to keep the nightmares away, or so I've heard." I replied curtly.

"Oh you're a stubborn lass, but are you really so blind as to not realize that your _father_ is the nightmare, himself?" He seemed to spit out "father" as if it were a bad taste.

I raised an eyebrow, I wasn't taking sides and though his points were valid, he was not without fault in this. "Coming from the man who just shot a friend."

"Ah so you did know who I am, well, know that that's settled, might I ask what, is your name?"

"I thought I was simply 'the crocodile's pet' a minute ago?" I threw his words back at him.

"Ah, yes, clearly you weren't so impressed with that one, but seeing as I don't know your name I had to improvise. I could come up with my own pet name for you if you wanted." He mused as that damn arrogant smirk of his spread and he cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

My blood boiled and I couldn't tell if it was from anger or I was getting turned on, probably both, damn Shade. "It's Ella, and I'll cut your tongue out if you do." I growled.

"Yes, I did notice the fancy dagger you had earlier, who gave you the idea to hide it underneath your attire, or, lack thereof? Not that I'm complaining, really." He gave my legs another favorable once-over.

_Shit he was suspicious and seriously, why did I have to wear shorts all the time, it's freezing outside, oh right, it's easier to reach the knives he just so smoothly commented about and the burning energy of your magic makes your body temperature run about ten degrees warmer!_ "That would be father dearest." It wasn't a complete lie he had suggested I arm myself back when I became an apprentice of his.

"Really, I thought he might have suggested something a bit more magical."

"In case you hadn't heard we couldn't use magic until recently, besides never really was my thing." That wasn't really a lie either I didn't like the dark magic I possessed more so the demonic monster it turned me into.

"Must've been a disappointment." He sounded more cheeky than sincere about it.

"I think I'll be taking my helmet back now." I held my hand out hoping he was done, he learned more about Rumpel's "pet", now could he just leave before he noticed anymore similarities.

"How about I give it back once you've told me where the crocodile's dagger lies, and I don't mean the one up that pretty leg of yours." He threatened.

"How about you give it back and I don't cut off what's between those legs of yours. Anyhow I don't know where the dagger is and if I did I wouldn't tell you." That one was the truth. I really didn't know where it was.

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me where it is lass or"—

"Or you'll what? Send Cora after me?" It had struck a nerve when I learned he had been dealing with her_ the same bitch that sent them after us when—not the time to dwell on that_. "And you claim I'm the 'pet'. Again, I don't have a fucking clue where the bloody dagger is, and there's no bloody chance in hell I'm going to let you threaten me." I was severely pissed.

"I've separated myself from Cora, and I am not her 'pet'." He growled, equally pissed.

"Well than what's your fucking move, _Captain,_ obviously you're injured, unarmed and out of plays, so I suggest you give me my helmet because we both know how this ends."

"Aye, tonight you may be on top but tomorrow I will, though I suspect that's how you like it." His tongue slipped slightly out and ran across his lip before he tossed me the helmet.

I had to almost physically drag my eyes away from that, damn, this was not going to be easy with the effect he was having on me. I turned without a reply and shoved my helmet on over my head to hide the blush that was developing, _get a hold of yourself, Earla, since when has a man made you blush, you should not be all this hot and bothered, you've only talked to him for what, three minutes? _There was no way he didn't notice my silence and I couldn't practically feel his arrogant smirk. I shoved my keys into the ignition as I slid onto the seat. _This is the only thing you're going to see me straddle._ I menaced in my head before pushing the kickstand back up and taking off.

**...**

Why did she remind him so much of Earla? _Now you're going to start comparing every blonde-headed lass to Earla? You already do the same with every dark-haired lass for Milah. _Hook turned on his heel in the opposite direction of where the crocodile's pet, Ella, went. _She does the same thing with her knives, she has those legs that just go on forever, shes got a sharp tongue, not liable to soon forget those lips that are in front of it either. _He jabbed himself in the ribs and grimaced as strained grunt came out from his mouth. _You seek revenge for Milah, not focus on Earla, she has been avenged, and you certainly don't focus on the crocodile's pet. _He half marched half limped the rest of the way back to him ship.

**...**

I burst through the doors of the pharmacy with a little more of an exaggerated flourish than I had been intending to add. Mr. Clark, or, Sneezy, jolted. I strode up an aisle 'til I reached the counter.

"Got any colored lenses?" I asked.

He sneezed and nodded hesitantly, leaning back slightly.

"Great, I need some blue ones and some clear ones, non-prescription, please." I hated saying please, made me feel like I was begging, too much time as a pirate I guessed.

I flashed him a fake, sweet smile and his tension eased a little. "A years worth, Ella?"

_God I hope he's not here that long. _"Aye, Mr. Clark, that'll do nicely." I struggled to retain the smile.

He nodded again before sneezing and scurried to the back of the pharmacy.

I dropped my purchases along with my helmet and backpack by the door as soon as I got in the apartment and slammed the door shut. From there I kicked off my shoes and ran into my closet. Sliding down the wall of the cramped space I held my head between my knees as I attempted to end the panic attack coming on, _should've gotten something for these at Mr. Clark's_, though I doubted it would help, Rumpel got me sleep medicine from there for me for years and I still had nightmares. _Breathe Earla, breathe, how do you breathe, lungs, need air, how do you get air into lungs?! _I choked on a sob before passing out.


	7. Chapter 6: Before the Storm

_Blackbeard balanced himself on the end of the board that rested on the edge of our ship. Killian's look was dark and dangerous, blue eyes turning into more of a dull grey._

"_I thought we had an accord? I let your men go free, you never bothered us again." He referred to something that had transpired before I had filled my position as Quartermaster with a chilling anger in his voice. _

"_Aye, that we did, but ye see that was before we learned about your little magic wench and the offer the sorceress, Cora, gave us, well, we simply just couldn't refuse." Blackbeard answered almost nonchalantly but a threatening tone edging his words._

_Killian pushed me behind him hook poised menacingly toward Blackbeard. The hand that had pushed me moved to his sword's hilt. My knives that had been previously strapped to the sides of my thighs were already in my hands._

_Blackbeard observed our reaction, disappointment creeping into his stare. I gave our crew a quick glance before focusing back on the pirate scum and his crew. Our entire crew had the hands on their own weapons awaiting a signal._

"_Now, you could hand her over and we wouldn't have to go through with this bloodied trouble, even give ye part of the bounty." Blackbeard reasoned darkly. _

_My hands tightened on my hilts but the toe of my boot nudged the back of my Captain's telling him to take the offer if he felt necessary. Killian pulled his heel back pushing my toe away in refusal._

"_Not a bloody chance in hell." He growled his stance ready for a fight and effectively blocking me._

_The flashback became distorted, surroundings turned black until it was just Killian and I. He turned slowly to face me before collapsing, I heard a girl screaming, his eyes were shut tight and he was thrashing and yelling out every so often. A vicious woman's voice crept into my head, already packed with screams from some girl and now Killian. _

"_How does it feel Earla, to lie to the man and yourself?"_

_The girl's screams became louder and I realized they were mine._

"_Look at him he suffers from loss already and you just added to a burden you had the silly hope to diminish. You are evil, my dear, it's inscribed in your nature, maybe I shouldn't have sent those fools to kill you, it may have been easier to take you in myself, you remind me of… me. Don't worry about the pirate a useless pretty face with a dark heart thanks to the final touches you added, although he did try to protect you, shame, he wasn't aware he should have been protecting himself from you."_

_My screaming hadn't ceased raw pain was rolling throughout it in waves, he continued to writhe an yell out something I couldn't distinguish but my screams only heightened in volume._

I shot up instantly regretting it as my stiff muscles ached in protest, professing how terrible that sleeping position had been all night. I rubbed my eyes before scooting into a more comfortable sitting position.

"At least I know how to breathe again." I muttered to myself and then wincing at the scratchiness in my voice, apparently I hadn't just been screaming in the dream.

I had heard the woman's voice before and guessed that it belonged to this Cora woman, although I had never met her, magic works in mysterious, terrifying ways. My cell lay next to me, evidently having slipped out of my pocket from my twisted arrangement. I clicked the power button and saw the time read "10:34". _Good thing Rumpel's not here._ I eased up into a standing post, leaning against the wall for support. I inhaled before letting out a tried sigh, _maybe I should just take the day off. What, so you can hide? _Damn conscience. I smelled salt and leather, turning my attention to my clothes hanging my hand brushed over the items hidden in the far back. Black, worn leather trousers, a dark, laced up, man's shirt, dark grey vest made of reptilian material, black hat with a decorative buckle residing in the front above the brim, the large equally black overcoat, a captain's coat, and then dark brown-grey scabbard, made to strap across the front of the person and hold the blades in the back, it was empty. I snatched my hand away and ignored the pricking in my retinas as I grabbed dark, knee-high, lace-up, heeled boots and dark jeans, trying not to think of the reason I was choosing jeans over shorts, a charcoal, sleeveless button up as well as a rich brown leather jacket accompanied the pairings before heading for the shower.

I rubbed my eyes for what must have been the millionth time that afternoon, _bloody contacts, damn inability to sleep properly. I couldn't stop the dream from replaying over and over again. I loathed the sight of him in pain and hearing his pained yells. _I focused back on the list _"Vintage Diamond Eternity Ring, Art Deco Diamond Engagement Ring, 18k Gold and—"._

My contacts began to slide. "If I don't fucking kill someone by the end of the day—"!

A malevolent no chuckle interrupted my brooding as well as more eye rubbing, causing me to jump. _How the hell does he still do that, no one else has ever been able to sneak up on me. _I lifted my head from holding it while leaning forward over the inventory book my eyes trailed up his torso. _Damn, why is he so good-looking?_ I glared at him once we made eye contact.

"I thought I made it clear that you should leave me alone." I growled standing up to full height _at least I'm as tall as him in these shoes, _the same shoes that actually had my daggers strategically tucked in either side of them so that if I leaned slightly sideway I could easily pluck one out.

"You look tired lass, too busy thinking about what I said last night? Or too busy dreaming about what I said last night?" His arrogant smirk resided on that delicious mouth of his, I really wanted to reach over the counter and slap it off, I wonder how it would taste—_you are so twisted, you'd slap him, focus._

My eyes narrowed further _oh you're in my dreams but its more pain than pleasure_. "Hardly." I muttered, not able to really come up with a better remark because of that damn facial expression, _why was he affecting me like this, what happened to all that control I built up?_

His grin only seemed to grow wider as he glanced over the counter at my legs. "I think I liked the others better." He nodded in direction of my jeans.

"Really, funny I much prefer these." Well that was a lie, I was way too hot in these and a jacket, I'd actually been tempted to remove the jacket but knew I'd feel extremely uncomfortable under his gaze should he appear out of nowhere again.

He raised an eyebrow, skepticism showing through his arrogant demeanor. "Where's Rumplestilskin?" His azure eyes slowly becoming more somber.

My hand that had been resting on my hip slid down and hung next to my side, my fingers practically twitching for my dagger just strapped a few inches below it. He broke eye contact with me and fixed his eyes on my hand. I swallowed, _shit._ He slid underneath the pull up separator and around the counter, _shit, shit, shit!_ He approached me slowly like I his prey or something, I couldn't help but notice the slight limp still in his step. I dug my nails into my palms, not moving a step back I was not going to give him the satisfaction of me backing away scared.

"Out." It came out a bit more breathlessly than I wanted it to but it still held that intimidating edge.

He continued to stalk forward I sucked in a quiet breath, before his scent reached me, and held it. The hand he had been holding his side with moved to hang by his side as he reached me. _Still unaware of peoples personal space I see. _His face was less than inch from mine, I was not going to be able to hold my breath for much longer his own breath was cool and slid across my lips. My nails sunk in deeper, I was pretty sure they'd cause bleeding fairly soon. His lids drooped slightly, enhancing the seductive gaze he held mine in. I stifled the fear and lust that was welling up in me and fixed a cold expression to my face.

His mouth tipped upwards on the side. "Now, what is it with you and thinking you can hide your weapons from me?" His eyes skimming own my torso, briefly resting on my hips, and then continuing on at an agonizing pace to the top edge of my boots.

I quickly reached for the dagger but his reflexes were cunning as ever. His hand gripped mine and I had to exhale, no longer able to breathe. I forced myself to ignore his callused fingertips glided from wrist to knuckles and down to my nails, as I was only force to inhale another breath, his wonderful scent of rum, sea, salt, leather and him, was intoxicating. I caught myself from trying to lean into it. He was examining my nails, rubbing the tops of them and then running his thumb on the edge to test how sharp they were. I tried to pull my hand away but his grip tightened. His stare met mine again as I took another small uneasy breath.

"Do most women prefer to paint their nails black in this realm?" He sounded skeptical but teasing.

"I like black." I was avoiding the question without lying to him, I like black, hate my nails which were just another sign that I was dark magic.

"Where has he gone?" He questioned further.

I tried to tug my hand away again but his hold held firm. A frustrate huff escaped my lips.

"Don't know."

"Ah lass that's a lie, try again and maybe I'll give you your pretty hand back." He retained eye contact with me an arrogant as well as mischievously sensual glint flickering in his eyes as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against my knuckles.

_Bloody-fucking-hell that was sexy!_ My free hand slid down and gripped the hilt of my dagger, hard.

"He went out." My voice was strained and the flatness I usually added to it was gone, I knew he heard it.

He raised his head again, his expression becoming hostile, this time I yanked him around by the hand he was holding onto and held my other dagger under his throat.

"_Get. Out."_ I filled my voice with as much menace as I could manage.

He pressed backwards and knocked me into the window, spinning back around and effectively pinning my arms above my head, his mouth a mere breath from mine. I swallowed the urge and kneed him in the gut he caved in enough for me to free one arm and elbowed him in the back of the head knocking him out. I stumbled away from his unconscious body catching breaths of fresh air, clear of his scent. I flinched when I caught sight of him, out cold lying down and quickly shook my head as if I could dislodge the memories of the dreams. Sliding the dagger in my hand back into the sheath resting in my boot, I crouched cautiously next to his form on the floor. He lay on his stomach, head turned sideways, I could still see a cut underneath his brow, _already battered mentally and physically and here I am deepening those cuts as if I enjoy it. Does it even matter whether or not he knows who I am? I'm still dragging him down. Aye, it does he's closer to Earla, she'd pull him down faster, you have the chance to remain distant and keep that from happening. _

"Sorry, Captain." I found myself whispering in apology before grabbing his ankles and lugging him back around the counter and finally out of the shop.

I locked the door and even magicked an extra holding after some struggle, as well as pulling the blinds down to hide the transformation process. I rolled my neck and cracked my fingers, my body obviously trying to adjust itself to the old, familiar use of magic. _That's it, I don't know why but_ _the effect he's having on me is stronger than anything else any other male has caused me to have, I'm hiding. _So I headed to Snow's house hoping she had some extra cheeriness today to spare.

**If anyone has any suggestions on improving some aspect feel free to review. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7: Discovered Links

I sat there in the wooden table chair across from Mary Margaret. I felt numb and overwhelmed by the information. Rumpel had found his son, Baelfire. As if that alone wasn't enough apparently Baelfire's name here was Neal, the same Neal that had been with Emma all those years ago, she hadn't told me much about it but I got the sense it hadn't ended well, the same Neal who apparently was Emma's son, Henry's, father. _Rumpel's a grandfather?_ _More importantly, Rumpel found his son. Rumpel has more of a family now._ _I'm alone._ I shook myself out of the pity party I was having.

"Well… that's… interesting." Was all I managed to reply.

David snorted. "That's an understatement."

I forced a small smile that probably came out more of a grimace.

"So what now?"

Snow shook her head. "That's all we know, Emma was kind of dealing with a lot at that moment so I didn't question what her next plan of action would be."

I nodded my head, and then remembered the incident this morning with Hook. "I think that if she calls again we should suggest they stay in Manhattan a little longer."

"You think they're safer from Cora there?"

_Cora, _I hadn't even begun to think about the dangers Cora imposed. I nodded my head again.

"That and they'll be safer from Hook." _Rumpel would be safer to be more specific._

Snow glanced up and David leaned on a little closer from his side of the table.

"You think Hook is still seeking revenge?" Snow sounded worried.

"Aye, actually I _know _that he still is."

"What, how?" Snow's face filled with concern.

_Maybe I should have told them about his earlier visit before all of this._ "Um, he kind of made that clear when he was threatening me."

"Excuse me, he threatened you?!" Snow sprung out of her seat.

"Aye, twice, to be exact, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, but after he came to Rumpel's shop this morning…"

"Unbelievable! Where is he? Wait until I find that-that pirate! What was he doing?"

"Snow, calm down, I said I handled it. He was looking for Rumpel's dagger."

Snow stopped her ranting. "The dagger, the dagger that can control 'The Dark One'?''

I rolled my eyes at Rumpel's title I had always thought it was ridiculous and overdramatic, kind of like him actually. "The dagger that, more importantly, can _kill_ him."

"That's it I'm going to find Hook and I'm taking him in." David resolved.

"Charming, I don't think that's a good idea." Snow protested.

"And why not? He's threatening the town's safety."

"He could be working with Cora again, I can't let you put yourself in _that woman's_ path. Ella said she handled it, she can stay with us if we need to take more safety precautions." Snow nodded her head as if trying to reassure herself as well while looking at me desperately to say something to convince her husband to back down from his stupid idea.

I sighed, exasperatedly. "Look, David, he might not look dangerous but he is."

"And what, you two don't think I can handle him."

_Ugh, men and their bloody egos. _"He's a pirate, a captain no less, of one of the most feared vessels to roam the seas, so he'd have to be some degree of cleverness already, add a rough _three hundred years_ to that and you have an opponent far more experienced than yourself."

David's eyebrows narrowed.

"I only say this to make sure you're aware of what you're getting yourself into. I want _both_ of you to be prepared." I was not in the mood to deal with a hurt self-image from _"His Princely-ness"_.

"Won't you be helping us?" Snow looked hopeful and I felt guilty at that.

"No, I do not wish to get tangled up in this."

"Even though he's Rumpelstilskin's enemy." David was being cold, obviously offended by my earlier remarks.

I narrowed my own brows back at him. "You two are both his enemies as well, are you suggesting that I oppose all of those that he does?"

"No, of course not." Snow interceded and glanced at David.

I was impatient with this exchange. "Aye?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of your reaction to him being the one that shot Belle."

"Going after him is not going to solve any problems, simply create more."

David shot out of his chair at that one, slamming his large hands on the table surface. "It would solve quite a few problems! Stop him from terrorizing others, help us get a lead on Cora and hopefully stop her before she carries out whatever treachery she has planned. Do you not realize who we are dealing with?"

_I knew firsthand what her little minions, the people she sent to do her dirty work could do, and they were below her so she has to be fairly horrific, not mention Rumpel's unease at the possibility of her coming here. _

"None of what you just said is affecting us at the present moment, what are you prepared to lose if and when you do take action against her?" I was heated and my anger was threatening to slip into the surface of my cool expression like it already had laced my voice.

Snow noticed and more concern writ itself upon her face. She looked back over at David as she placed a comforting hand over his, pleading eyes catching his. He excused himself and left the room, clearly still pissed. She faced me again.

"Ella, you're my friend, what's wrong? I trust you but…" She sighed. "I feel like you're hiding something from me."

"About what?"

"I don't know, I think Hook's appearance here has something to do with it."

"Are insinuating that I'm in league with- "

"No! No not that I feel… I feel like you're holding something in and it's hurting you, I can see it, please, don't let it eat at you any longer. I can sense that you hate to keep it in. I've been sensing it since the curse broke." She was begging me.

_How can she tell? Probably those damn maternal instincts. _I wanted to tell her, wanted to believe she wouldn't be ashamed, that she wouldn't cast me out, wouldn't take back every comforting act and pledge of friendship. But, she would, Snow was accepting but wanting her to accept me knowing all that I was asked too much of her. I had to tell her something, and I was sick of lying, I could tell her some of my past; explain some things to her without revealing all that I was, all that I am. I swallowed forming my edited story in my head before finally speaking.

"I knew Hook back in our realm." I stated, pausing to let it sink in before I continued.

"Back then I was many things, one of them being 'Quartermaster Shade', _his _quartermaster."

I glanced up at Snow catching her look of astonishment etched with confusion. My eyes drifted back down again.

"I remained as such until the day that the pirate, Blackbeard, attacked our ship. We fought and, in the end, won but, I was severely wounded. Injured in a way that caused me to lose consciousness and fall overboard into what had looked to be a whirlpool but in reality was a portal to this world. That same portal closed in on itself after I entered, stranding me here and leaving the crew back there. That's when Rumpel found me and nursed me back to health and well, you sort of know the rest." I focused back on Snow again, her mouth hung slightly ajar and she had to blink a few times before regaining composure.

"Wow." She replied stupefied for half a minute before finding the words to continue on. "So that explains… a lot. I mean your ability to be extremely reckless on certain occasions, no offense, along with your mannerisms and your speech, your obsession with black and leather and other pirate-y clothing, not to mention that earring thing, which I always thought was just some alternative trend, and then there's your capacity to hold large amounts of very strong liquor."

I thoughtfully touched the two small crystal studs set in my left ear and smirked. _Right, most women prefer earrings to be in both of their ears_.

"Aye, you're about right." Was all I could really respond to her flurry of realizations.

_She hasn't flipped out on me yet, there's still hope she'll be alright with this._

"Wait, why did Rumpel help you? He doesn't help anyone unless there's something in it for him. Why would he help his foe's crew member?"

"I didn't join Hook's crew until after the… incident. I didn't really know all the details of what transpired, hell I still don't, so I didn't know the two were connected. Neither of them was aware of my relation with the other and I never thought to bring up such relations. As for your question as to why Rumpel helped me, well, he knew me before Hook, and he treated me like a daughter then so we kind of just picked up where we left off." The last part wasn't a complete lie. I was just omitting some details.

Snow nodded once as she processed the information I had given her. "That's why you reacted that way in the hospital. Oh, Ella, that's awful, you must have been so confused, you must have felt betrayed!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

I stiffened at the sudden contact before squeezing back lightly. She pulled back and held me in front of her.

"Oh dear, Ella, how did you get into piracy?" It was a simple enough question.

I could answer it easily without having to lie. "Well before I was a thief of sorts, so, needing a change of scenery, I became a pirate which is really rather similar if you think about, minus the water and sailing."

"You were a thief?" She seemed surprised by that.

I almost snorted but opted for a shrug instead, a small, devious, smirk playing on my lips. "Aye, weren't you as well?" I recalled her mentioning how she met Charming.

Snow laughed. "Right, I was, however, I'd like to say I reformed myself. What about you?" She inquired, still smiling as she raised a brow.

"Oi, I haven't taken a thing without permission in years!" I defended myself, holding back a laugh of my own.

Snow assumed an incredulous look before her expression became serious once again.

She pushed my side bangs away from my left eye, the naturally blue one. "What did Rumpel and Hook have to say about all this?"

My face fell. "Um, they don't… know." It came out a little more than a whisper.

She looked at me bewildered. "You haven't told either one?"

"Aye, Rumpel left the day after Belle was shot and Hook… I'm not telling Hook. He doesn't even recognize me and I intend to keep it that way."

"Ella, you have to them!"

"I'll tell Rumpel once he gets all his problems sorted out with his _real _child. I am _not_ telling Hook, and I trust you'll respect that."

"Why won't you tell him?"

"I have my reasons, good reasons." I dropped my stoic countenance and sighed. "Just, please, believe me when I say it will only cause more harm than it's worth if he knows who I am." My head bowed, I looked at her from under my long, black lashes.

"Alright… if that's what you need me to do." She gave in, then peered closer at my face.

"What?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that why you're wearing a blue contact?"

"Aye, how many people have two different eye colors, he'd notice."

"You look tired, would you like to rest? Emma's room is free." Snow suggested.

I shook my head, she was still unaware that I had nightmares and I meant to keep it that way. "I think I could use some fresh air though, I'll come back later."

She smiled warmly before releasing my upper arms. I made my way for the door before stopping.

"Snow?"

"Yes, Ella?"

"Please don't tell anyone, just yet."

"Of course." She nodded reassuringly.

I turned back around and left the apartment passing David in the hallway and giving him a pleasant wave before heading down the stairs. I need air, preferably some from the sea.

**...**

I turned the corner, _shit_; I thought immediately regretting my chosen route. There in the middle of my path stood Regina and none other than my- _the_ Captain. Pausing no less than a second I continued walking doing no more than edging closer off to the side and staring straight ahead. They had been talking in intriguing discussion tones but quit once I became noticed. I was watching out of my peripheral and almost thought a glimmer of recognition had flashed across Hook's face but he quickly hid it, _that's right, she died, I'm not her,_ my mind whispered silent lies, as if he could read my thoughts. Regina was clearly in a scheming mood.

As I passed them her mocking voice rang out. "Ella, how's Rumpel doing replacing you?"

_Wrong. Move._ I had been under unprecedented amounts of anger and stress and worry all within the last hour. My nails dug into my palm and I tilted my head as I, oh so slowly, turned my body to face the bitch. "Regina." My own mocking tone creeping into my voice as I strode towards her, my palm edge made contact with her chin enough to snap her head back and cause a nasty headache. I gripped her shirt collar and swung her into the nearby side of a crate.

"I'd say currently no better than you are with a new lover." My voice dripping maliciously as my cold, unrelenting glare bore into her surprised expression.

Her face turned from a sad demeanor into a frown of her own as the un-expectancy of my sudden response faded. I let go of her shirt collar and turned away, hoping to get out of there before I did something really rash. However, I couldn't help stopping short. _No, don't you dare turn around, don't you dare look at him. No!_ I couldn't resist. I turned my head ever so slightly and looked over my shoulder. He appeared rather irked yet amused at my intrusion. I could see that arrogant smirk of his forming once again, _probably thought I was staring at him, I wasn't, that's not entirely true… whatever._ Regina had pushed away from the side off the shipping crate and was straightening her shirt. _Time to go!_ Hook appeared as if an unwanted comment was on the tip of his tongue. I needed to stop this meeting, keep it from going any further. The Shade in me immediately emerged as I gave him a quick once over. A mischievous smirk twitched on my lips.

"Captain." I acknowledged before turning back around and marching back to my apartment as quickly as I could while trying to retain an air of nonchalance.

It would take a good fifteen minute walk to get there but my bike was still parked in its designated spot outside the complex. Fresh air was obviously not helping, especially when the delicious scent of _him, _the sea, authentic rum, leather, permeated my senses.


	9. Chapter 8: Listening In

As soon as I had rounded the corner and left their sight I ran, silently thanking the gods for extraordinary balance, allowing me to sprint in three inch heeled boots. The cold air filtered _his _scent out and helped cool me down. _Screw bloody modesty, I am never wearing pants and a jacket again, unless its subzero weather. _After about five minutes of racing against god knows what I ducked into an alleyway on my right. Pressing my back against the cold brick I let myself catch my breath before stripping off the brown leather jacket that entrapped the heat of torso, sighing with relief as the cold air filled my skin. I turned my head, resting the left side of my face against the wall and looking out into the street. _I could blend in and no one would know I was here._ The thought delighted me and I sighed wistfully. _You can't hide from your problems, they'll either grow or accumulate or become a nasty combination of the two._ Reluctantly, I pushed off the wall jacket still in hand. _Honestly, at this point, I don't care if people see me and question as to why I'm in close to 40 degree weather without a coat on, half of them already think I'm crazy._ I trudged towards the entrance of the alley and froze when I saw Regina's car rush past. _Where are you going in such a hurry?_ I peeked around the corner and watched the car make a right turn. _There's really only two things that are mildly significant on that street, a flower shop and… the library, Belle's library, shit Rumpel what did you tell that girl? _I once again picked up my rigorous pace, ducking behind buildings and cutting through back ways so that I ended up behind the library. I pressed my ear against the back door. _I know she's in there, I can't hear shit. _I twisted the doorknob and stuck. Sighing I pulled one of the pins out of my hair, half of the loose, white-gold curls it restrained fell to my waist. Chucking my jacket to the side, it fell against the outer wall in a small heap I crouched so that I was eye level with the knob. I eased the bobby pin into the key hole and angled it so that the end matched up with the notch in the metal mechanism attached to the lock. I twisted it until it was vertical and the satisfying click reached my ears. _Once a thief always a thief, _an appeased grin reached my lips as I slowly, silently twisted the doorknob and eased it open. The door now open enough I slipped through sideways, on this occasion happy that my chest was on the small side. I shut the door behind me with the same measured ease as my ears strained to distinguish the voices drafting in from the main part of the library. I slid up against the adjacent wall and hid in the shadowy areas as I made my way to the edge of the open doorway leading into the room. My back was pressed against the wall and I kept my breathing slow and quiet as I listened.

"My guess is she hid it in one of her beloved books." I heard Regina's voice coming from the other side of one of the nearby bookshelves.

_Ugh, Belle, Rumpel why did you entrust it to her, she's only book smart._

"Impressive Regina." Came a soft purring voice I had only heard in two other places, the first being the time Rumpel had me hide in the cupboard when a woman demanded entrance into his manor, the second being my nightmares, that nefarious murmur belonged to _Cora_.

I wanted to dart in and strangle her, plunge my dagger into her throat and rip out her voice box or better yet form and use every twisted, horrific spell I knew to kill the bitch. _The same Witch who sent threatened Rumpel when he wouldn't tell her the truth about his new apprentice, the same pernicious Sorceress that sent Blackbeard after us. _

"Thank you, mother." I cringed at the sweetness that exuded itself from Regina's words as realization hit me.

_Cora is Regina's mother? Obviously, everyone else was okay with leaving me out of the loop on that detail. _ Shook my head and focused on the conversation again as a deep, magnetic, malevolent mutter filtered through the room.

"I'll be impressed when I'm holding the dagger in my hand."

It felt as if I were sinking. _Hook, what are you doing here, so much for separating yourself from her. _Neither of the women acknowledged his statement.

"No, it should be here." Regina's voice trailed off.

"Well it's not, is it, may we go now?" Hook's tone showing his impatience.

"Hold on." Cora's voice met the sound of rustling paper.

I pressed myself harder against the wall in anticipation.

"What's this?" Her question sounded genuine.

"Ah yes, crude. To the untrained eye a child's scribbles, but to a pirate it's a map." I heard the shuffled steps of Hook limping across the path of the doorway.

My breath caught and I slunk away as he passed the two women following close behind.

"The girl may not have hidden the dagger here but I believe he's left us the next best thing, its location." He sounded dark and sure.

"Can you read it?" Cora sounded dimwitted.

I almost smacked my head against the wall at her stupid question.

"Well lucky for you ladies, I'm quite adept at finding buried treasure." He hummed smoothly.

_That's an understatement_ my thoughts rang sourly through my mind. I struggled to hear the soft mutterings he emitted as he examined the map. If edged myself just inside the doorway I was able to see them but that was too risky given that they simply had to turn sideways and would discover me immediately. So I stayed farther back, my neck stretched in the most uncomfortable of positions in order to catch a few words here and there. I pulled back again and rolled my neck, deciding it was useless until he finished his musings.

Finally he spoke in his usual rich pitch. "I give you the location of the dagger."

I snapped to attention and inched dangerously close to the opening.

"Well done Hook." Cora's voice drawled out in praise. "We'll take it from here." She clipped snatching the map marked with the dagger's hiding place and striding in a quick gait behind and away from Hook, Regina close behind.

"No, you promised me!" He yelled after them.

Cora's magic slammed him back into the shelves I heard a sickening thud as his body landed. Rage boiled inside me.

"The dagger is much too powerful to be wasted on you." Cora reproached.

Hook didn't respond, the blow must have knocked him unconscious.

"So this is what it was all about, getting Rumpel's dagger so you could obtain his dark powers?" Regina sounded hurt.

"If we possess the dagger, we control the 'Dark One' and when he returns to Storybrooke we can command him to kill Snow White, Prince Charming and Emma. Our enemies will be vanquished and you will be blameless in the eyes of the only person who matters." Cora reassured her as their plot slipped into my ears.

"Henry." Affection floated through Regina's voice.

_All of this to get back Henry, _I almost pitied Regina for the lengths in which she went to get back her adopted son, _well adopted son who also happened to be her step great-grandson._ I quickly lost all empathy towards her though when their plan resonated through my head _Snow, Emma, David!_ I couldn't let that happen. My mind established that at the same time my reckless-self established that now would be a good time to attack, clearly I didn't think that one through, hence, _reckless-_self. I rushed through the entryway to see them almost reach the front doors. One of my knives had been pulled from its sheath in the process and the thin, cool hilt barely had a chance to rest in my hand before I hurled it at Cora's back. She must have sensed my arrival and had turned slightly causing the blade to bury itself in her shoulder. She gave out a distressed as well as surprised outcry as Regina faced me. I was sliding my other knife out as she cast a brutal gust of magic towards me. I didn't have time to react, it hit me as I recognized it where I had seen it before, _Rumpel used it to kill the man chasing me, this, is meant to kill me._ I was thrust back into the corner of a bookshelf, pain pulsing through me, my head snapped back with the force and hit the sharp edge, I felt myself fall and her magic reverberate through me while my own dark power struggled to fight it back and keep it from killing me. That's when everything went black.

"Regina, dear, help me." Cora urged her daughter.

Regina turned away from the unmoving form of the Ella girl and faced her mother. The girl's knife stuck out of Cora's shoulder, blood slowly forming around it.

"Mother, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No, that won't be necessary. Just, help me remove it, I know a spell."

Regina nodded hesitantly and braced one hand on the unaffected area of her mother's shoulder before wrapping her fingers around the slim hilt. She looked back up at her mother for the reassuring nod and then tugged. The blade resisted afore it slid out. Cora hissed angrily before waving her hand over the affected area, purple rays flexed over it and then disappeared altogether leaving nothing but a tear in the suit jacket and a slender scar with a bruise surrounding it. She straightened her jacket.

"Who was that?"

"Ella, Rumpel's adopted daughter."

"Rumpelstilskin, adopt a daughter? Hmm, the man's grown soft." Cora glanced over at the girl lying face down on the floor her blond hair had fallen out of some hairstyle it had been in and hid the sides of her face from view. "Did you kill her?"

Regina nodded, regret showing on her face before she hid it.

"Good job dear, we can't have anyone knowing. Hook will take the blame for her death." Cora placed a hand on her daughter's cheek affectionately. "Let's go, sweetheart."

Both women turned and successfully exited through the front doors this time.

**...**

I tried to move onto my side and it seemed like every bone, muscle and nerve in my being was protesting. My eyelids fluttered as I tried to open them but the light caused the dull ache of pain to enflame itself once again in my head. I groaned as I lifted a hand to block out the light and even doing that hurt. It felt like I had been drained and then burned alive from the inside out. I heard the clink of glass on wood and flinched as the sound reached my ears and rippled through my head. _This has to be what a hangover feels like._ I tried to shift again, this time the pain wasn't quite as searing. I froze. _Why does the library floor feel like silk? _My torso shot upwards and I immediately buried my head in my hands emitting another stifled groan that turned into a pained hiss. I spread one hands fingers apart and lifted my lid, blinking rapidly before I could actually focus. I could make out a small room, a cabin I'd say, a few feet from the foot of the bed was a corner shrouded in a black curtain suggesting that the area behind was a privy of sorts. I spread the fingers on my other hand and repeated the process with that eye as I slowly turned my gaze to sweep over the quarters. My eyes abruptly stopped as it dawned on me. _I've seen this room before. _My head turned the rest of the way and I winced as the sudden movement as the migraine blazed up again. In the path of my eyesight stood a dark wood desk and chair, charts with extra notes and scribbles littered its surface. Leaning against the front of it waited Hook, arms crossed with an expression I thought was concern before his face formed back into the indifferent mask he was so good at maintaining. I had no idea what to say.


	10. Chapter 9: Playing Captor

**To those it may concern:**** There isn't sex in this chapter but still some physicality nothing more than what would probably be put in a PG-13 movie.**

"Here, drink." His canorous voice humming over me and slipping into the cracks.

He stood on the side of the bed and held out a small glass with dark, auric liquid filling it halfway.

"It'll help with the head." I still hadn't taken the glass I was trying to focus but my mind was everywhere and nowhere and extremely fuzzy.

I hadn't said anything to him yet, I still did not know what to say, as soon as I'd noticed his presence I'd leaned back again propping myself up on my forearms and tried to wrap my mind around what happened to explain my presence _here_ of all places. My fingertips absent-mindedly ran circles and unidentifiable patterns around on the smooth, cool sheets in an attempt to calm myself. This didn't help when I registered how coquettish that must have looked to him. _Bed, this is a bed. A bed in his quarters… fuck this is his bloody bed! _I straightened myself back up into my sitting position my vision becoming hazy from the fast movement. Trying to appear composed and indifferent to lying down on _his _bed I forced myself to leisurely swing my legs over the side of the bed so that my boots rested on the wooden-planked floor. My left hand cradled my head as I became dizzy. This post would have to do for now, there was no way I'd be able to stand up without falling directly over. I glanced up sideways at Hook from under my lashes, squinting when it brought more pain. He looked frustrated with me.

"It's rum." His monotonous tongue addressing me as if I were a dim child.

"I know what it is." I snapped at him before rubbing the heel of my hand into my objecting forehead at me speaking so suddenly and vehemently.

Sighing in defeat, I lifted a shaky right hand in offering to take the drink from him. He looked dubious at my ability to hold it without dropping or spilling it and I took a deep breath, willing my hand to stop. Gingerly, he set it in my hand his fingertips brushed my palm and I felt shivers race through as my breath hitched. I retracted the glass to my lips and tipped back swallowing the deliciously potent scorching down my throat and into my stomach. _Ah, real rum, how I've missed you._ Two large gulps and I had emptied the contents, my mind now alerted and sharper as the smoky, spiced burn ignited my senses and rejuvenated my nerves. I couldn't help the satisfied smile from crossing my lips. Hook raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I've always enjoyed the company of a lass who can appreciative good rum." He mused, his insolent smirk appearing.

I rolled my eyes, clenching my jaw when it reawakened the headache briefly. "What am I doing here?"

"Felt it wouldn't be right to leave the dead girl on the floor of an abandoned library." He answered, nonchalance dripping from his voice.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Dead girl, do I look dead to you?"

"You look a lot of things…" His cerulean gaze running over my figure making me plaster an impassive façade onto my face in order to hide the tingling running over my skin. "… dead isn't one of them. "However, when I first awoke it appeared that you weren't breathing and I couldn't find a heartbeat, it wasn't until we reached the wharf that I felt it." He looked skeptical and confused.

_I probably did "die" there briefly, _I slip into a coma-like state when my heart stops beating and my lungs no longer have oxygen but so long as I'm still magic I don't actually die. I looked anywhere but him.

"I take it you don't trust me." He broke the silence.

_I used to, know I don't know. _"You're my father's foe."

"He's not your real father, if I recall correctly."

I gave him a death glare. "You're right, thanks for making that clearer than it already was."

"Forgive me that was cruel."

"Aye, the truth tends to be more trouble than it's worth."

"Ooh, lass, that's a bit on the harsher aspect of things. I take it you don't tend to trust many people."

"Aye, if I don't trust them hopefully they'll be smart enough to not trust me."

"And what's so bad about trusting you?"

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. "The truth is more trouble than it's worth." I repeated.

"Leads for a lonely life, don't you think?"

I shrugged as if I couldn't care less. "I feel like I was made for solitude, can't really argue with fate. I've tried, tends to come out with the upper hand." _Why are you telling him this?_

"You're one of the more depressing lasses I've met."

I gave him an arrogant smirk of my own. "Only one of, must not be doing a very good job."

My eyes flickered briefly to the door. _I need to find Rumpel and warn about Cora and Regina._

"So how long do I have?" Hook asked abruptly.

"Before what?"

"Before I have to stop you from running to the crocodile." _How the bloody hell does he still do that?_

I eyed the knob. "Don't know for sure, you already locked it and I haven't discovered the key's whereabouts." _I can still read you too, Captain._

"Something tells me that normally you wouldn't need the key."

"Smart man, but it would be less conspicuous if I acquired the key." I could keep up this banter until I could think of a plan that he couldn't read through.

"Aye, while you think on that…" He sat down on the bed and leaned over to look for something underneath.

_Still has those really nice shoulders… stop it Ella! You need to get out of here not admire your captor!_

I refocused my face into an impassive expression as he brought some rope up from under the bed.

"I think I'll lessen your chances." He added.

"Into the more kinky stuff are you?" I teased. _Think, Ella, think._

His insolent smirk spread. "Would you like to find out?"

"Never was for that submissive stuff." _Hilarious, you're a Shade, even if you still are a virgin._

"Dominance? I think it's all an act." He stood as the sly whisper slid from his tongue and made me focus harder on hiding my eminent blush.

His placement in front of me caused me to scoot away along the edge of the bed closer to the headboard and the door. I crossed my arms in front of me and raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"I'd say the same for you."

He chuckled as he blocked my path slid down towards me, his hand holding the rope on my left, and the prosthetic he must have got from the hospitable on my right side. He moved closer until I was leaning back on my forearms. My heart rate picked up as he grinned smugly and my body hummed to the position we were now in. I forced my face into a menacing glare. _Why are his eyes so dark and beautiful? His mouth looks soft and warm… Ella you need to get out of this position, you need to get out of here, now! Where is that damn key?_

"You're not getting away now." He uttered the words smoothly.

I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think that?" I hissed.

"You know, I thought you were a rather observant lass but I think I've found how to disrupt that trait of yours."

"And how do you think you'd do that?"

"With my proximity." He muttered, his voice sounding huskier than usual.

_Shit, that's true. _"Your…" I moved my wrist and found it bound to the post on the headboard. _Bloody-fucking-hell_. I yanked harshly and the knots only seemed to tighten, giving my wrist rope burn. I peered closer to identify the knots._ A constrictor knot? Ugh, you have got to be kidding me, the one bloody knot you have to cut. Or burn… I can't use magic in front of him!_ I growled at Hook. He had the audacity to laugh.

"I like that noise coming from you." He leaned a fraction of an inch closer and I noticed another chain around his neck besides his usual one.

As he tilted his head and moved closer to my ear. I glanced down at the end of the chain, _the key, that'll be a step in the right direction. Fuck, how am I going to get it… you're a Shade, you're on a bed with a gorgeous Captain, he's not gorgeous he's deceitful, I'm going to have to seduce him, enough to get that key. Great, I'm going to seduce my Captain, if there was any doubt that I'd end up in hell it should be fully diminished now. _I let the Shade in me crawl out from behind the tightly locked doors. I lowered my head a little and looked up at Hook through my lashes. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Oh you're bad, Captain." My voice purring as I dropped the layer of flatness I concealed my natural voice with.

He smirked mischievously. "You have no idea." He breathed.

_He did always like your hair…_the Shade egged me on as I realized my hair was still half undone.

"Hair pins are so uncomfortable." I noted casually continuing to leave my voice unveiled.

I tilted my head back to take out the two remaining pins, exposing my neck and arching my back, pretending that it helped remove the pins and let my long wavy tresses fall. His sensuous chuckle startled me as it sent warm, tingling vibrations up my throat as he leaned in and planted an open mouth kiss beneath my voice box, his tongue gently sweeping the surface as he pulled back. I let an audible shaky breath escape my lips.

He moved to my ear. "I think I enjoy that sound more than you're growling."

I pulled my head up and faced him carnality filled his azure orbs and blocked out the melancholy usually fixed in them. _You have no idea who you're dealing with, Captain, we invented dirty talk._ I brought my mouth up to his ear.

"You can't even imagine what other sounds I can make." I let my breathless lascivious tones flow freely.

He lowered his lips to hover over my ear. "I wonder how you sound when you come." His voice was hot and heavy and caused my core to tighten reflexively.

My breath hitched. _Key, you're doing this to get to the key._ I tilted my head to the side and slowly swiped my tongue under his jaw. Without warning his lips crashed into mine. My mind went blank, this was nothing like the innocent kiss he had given me all those years ago, this was poisonous, addicting, carnal, it shot through me from head to toe stimulating each of my nerves that had already been on high alert. I was so surprised, _the bastard held back on me then,_ I forgot to respond. He began to pull away when he noticed too. _Hell no, I am going to kiss you senseless, this is for the key._ My unrestrained hand slid into the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged him back into that hot, rough kiss. I had always wondered how kissing him with tongue would feel like, to encourage that I bit his bottom lip before slipping my tongue out of my mouth and running it over the area. He moaned and parted his lips, his tongue meeting mine and stroking it. _Gods, that's amazing._ I moaned emphatically into his mouth and he hummed back, our tongues fighting for control of the situation. As if on their own accord my legs hooked over his hips. _Key, remember the key,_ my rational brain slipped in again briefly before getting kicked out. I pulled on the rope again until it was taut, I realized it was long enough that I could maneuver around somewhat, but I needed him vertical and we were still lying across the bed. I experimentally rolled my hips against his, I felt like maybe I could have an orgasm from that alone as he groaned into my mouth and my resounding gasp ran through his. He shifted us. Tucking his hand underneath my back he managed to move us so that my head was against the pillows, my hair splaying around me. I twisted my hand in his hair and yanked lightly earning another small moan from him. _God this is so twisted but so good… key, get to the key, stupid voice of reason._ I tucked my feet around his knees and rolled, easily flipping us over so that I was on top. I could feel his self-satisfied smirk against my lips. My free hand slipped out of his hair and ran down his neck to his chest. All thoughts on reaching the key disappeared once again as I felt his toned muscles and my fingers ran through his dusting of chest hair. I tugged gently on a few of the hairs and a sharp inhale sucked what little breath I had left into his lungs. I found my calloused fingertips tracing the scars I discovered and then scraping my nails over them. At that moment his hand moved down my back before slipping under my shirt and grazing his own calloused fingers up and down the length of my spine. I shuddered against him. His devious grin pressed into my lips and his hand moved higher to my shoulder blades. Placing his palm in between them he rubbed evoking tiny mewls from me I wasn't aware I could make. My fingers, still running over his chest brushed against the chains of his necklaces. _Grab the key, now! _I wrapped my fingers around the key and broke it off the chain. For some odd reason he didn't stop his ministrations and I couldn't stop kissing him, _thank the gods for that tongue_ _of his_. Strangely his smirk widened. _Wait, why is he pleased if I have the key? Shouldn't he be pissed, he had to have felt the chain snap. _Suddenly he flipped us back over so he was over me again, his hand slipping out from shirt and pinning my untied wrist above my head. _Shit, he did notice. _Reluctantly, on both accountants, he pulled away. Our eyes opened to find the same fazed, lust-filled stare. Ragged breaths came from both of us as we tasted oxygen once more. My chest was heaving and I noticed one of the three buttons on the sleeveless scoop-neck had come undone. _When did that happen?_ Our eyes locked again as our breathing started to slow. A smug grin spread wide across his face. Of course, my body still thrummed with him hovering over me.

"You're a clever lass, almost had me fooled into thinking you were doing this because you wanted to. Your noises were _very_ convincing. Actually kind of felt like you were enjoying it, immensely." He winked at me.

I glared daggers at him which only seemed to encourage that stupid grin to widen. "Alas, however, it was merely intended to get the key to my quarter's door. I'd say, bravo, and congratulate you if only it was the _right _key."

_Oh. Fucking. Hell. Bloody-fucking-son-of-a-bitch!_ I shoved him off of me and began cursing under my breath.

"That is quite a tongue you've got there, love, so sharp when speaking but so pliable when doing _other_ activities." I shot upward into a sitting position, making sure to cross my legs in the process.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed again looking quite satisfied with himself. My jaw was clenched tightly.

"If you ever fucking breathe a word of this to anyone I will rip your throat out." I threatened through gritted teeth.

He suppressed a laugh. "So what you're saying, love, is that so long as we keep these things a secret you're okay with participating in them?" He grinned demonically.

I snorted as if I thought it was the most ridiculous statement I'd ever heard. "Hardly, that's as far as you'll ever get."

He leaned close to me again. "Oh, I doubt that, love, I am nowhere near finished with you."

I struggled to hide the sharp hitch in my breath but he probably still heard it. He pulled back, allowing me to be able to breathe properly although his scent was now on me and driving me silently insane.

"I think I'll go back into town in the morning, still have my hook to acquire before making our journey." He noted casually.

"Wait, what? Not a chance in hell!"

He raised a brow at my outburst. "Seeing as you already intended on going to find your _father_ I can't see why it makes a difference in whether or not you travel with me."

"Because, you are _not_, going." I hissed.

His expression darkened and watched the anger and malice creep in. "Actually, lass, I bloody well am."

I thought for a moment. "Wait, you have to let me go, I'll lose my memories if I cross the line!" _Yeah, bullshit._

He snorted. "Really, lass, I'm not daft, I know you didn't come here with the curse, you're probably not even from our realm."

_Well fuck, that's half true._ I narrowed my eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"From what I've heard you only have one name."

_Well that part is a misconception. _I glared at him again.

"Fine you're right." _Only that part about coming over here with the curse, but he doesn't need to know that._

"There's a good girl."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child." I snapped angrily.

His admiring gaze raked over me again and I remembered the extra unbuttoned button. My hand shot up and buttoned it once more. His lips twitched upward at my expense.

"You're most certainly _not_ a child."

_No, I'm not otherwise you would recognize me._ I kept a scowl on my face.

"Well lass, time to turn in for the night, surely you don't wish to sleep in those clothes." He raised his insinuating brow again.

"As a matter of fact I do." I answered stubbornly.

He shook his head amusedly before lifting off the bed and striding over to his desk. Detaching the prosthetic hand he set in on top of some charts. Then proceeding to the small closet in the back corner I watched him shrug his leather coat off before tossing it in. He glanced at me as his fingers slowly undid each clasp on his vest. I tore my eyes away and looked at the wall instead receiving a quiet laugh from him. In my peripheral I noticed him pull his shirt off over his head effectively messing with his hair and making me want to run my fingers through it and entangle it in my grasp again. I shook my head to push away _those_ thoughts. He stalked back over to the bed as I quickly apprehended that I was still in _his_ bed and still tied to _his _bed, which meant I was going to have to sleep in _his _bed with _him_. I swallowed hard and kept my eyes trained on the patterns in the wood.

"Excuse me, love." He whispered seductively as he slid over me, pausing to hover with his face less than an inch from mine and then sliding over into the free space next to me. His pants were still on, _thank the gods_, but being that they were leather and I had a thing for leather didn't help much, along with the fact that he was shirtless, giving me a great view of his well-toned torso, _gods did his abdomen and chest have to be so well defined and muscled?_ I must have been staring because he turned those mesmerizing sea-blue eyes on me and quirked an eyebrow up.

"No problem, lass, I enjoy undressing you in my mind as well." He winked.

I huffed in annoyance turned to stare at the opposite wall. The candles were still lit and he felt the need to go through the same taunting process in order to extinguish them.

Returning to the bedside he leaned in close to my ear, his lips brushing the shell as he spoke. "I do like how you look tied to my bed." He whispered hotly.

This time when he slid into bed he made sure to ghost his fingers on my arm and brush his nose against mine. I didn't start breathing again until he had been well settled under the sheets facing the wall. I laid my head against the pillows as far from him as possible. I don't know when or how I fell asleep but I can recall him shaking me awake in the middle of the night because I had been screaming in my sleep. I ignored him completely though it stung to see his face actually concerned for half a minute. I couldn't ignore the fact that he moved in closer to me after that and I tried even harder to ignore the comfort it brought me as I slipped back into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 10: Realizing

I don't know what woke me up, but for once it wasn't a nightmare. After waking up like I usually do in the middle of the night, after Hook had looked at me with those beautiful, melancholy eyes with concern filling them in and creating a veil over the sorrow that lived within, after he moved closer to me, close enough to comfort me with his presence but far enough to not make me feel helpless or pressured, I had fallen into a dreamless sleep. I tried blinking the shriveled contacts out of my eyes and found the space beside me on the bed empty. _Damn bastard!_ I flipped over to find the cabin equally empty. I wasn't sure if he was still onboard but from what I could feel and remembered the vessel was rocking far too steadily to be moving. _Maybe we haven't left yet…_ I looked out the small window and sucked in a sharp, frantic breath. _That is definitely not Storybrooke! _I focused as the cold fire of my magic burn through my veins. I ignored the extended black nails, the smell of burning plastic from the dried contacts as glowing magic flared in my irises and inky veins weaving up my hands and arms. I let my magic seep into the bindings on my wrist. Every seam, each frayed hair of the rope was outlined in the electric blue glow. I barely had to raise a finger for the magic to do my will, this was the most basic form of my magic, the form naturally fluctuating through me, basic, simple but powerful. The rope turned to ash and I wasted no time jumping up from the bed and racing for the door. I jiggled the knob, locked. I flicked my wrist and the click of the lock unlatching signified that it obeyed my spell. Flinging open the door I ran up the companionway to the upper deck. The black veins disappeared and my nails retracted once more. Furiously trying to keep the memories of being on this ship at bay I mentally pushed them back and locked them away. _Find Rumpel, find Rumpel, find Rumpel… _I frantically chanted my goal over and over again. Cold, grey, clouds blanketed the sky and wind that was probably freezing to anyone else whipped my hair in my face. I flicked my head to the side to move my long hair out of the way as I jumped over the port side coaming. My left foot barely hit the pier before my right one was out in front of it. I sprinted up the wharf, only glancing back once to see that the ship was safe out of habit before making my way onto the streets of Manhattan. _It's a good thing this is New York because then people can just add me to their list of crazy homeless people given my state of dress and anxiety. _My jacket had been long forgotten behind the library back in Storybrooke, it was good thing I ran warm. Snaking through hoards of people and ducking around corners, panic began to arise in me. _He could be dead! The last thing you did was yell at him!_ I rounded the last corner of a brick building and shoved my way through the doors of the apartment building. Hook was in a heap near the corner of the small entryway. A black cage-like gate separated me from the apartments. A glint caught my eye. Hook apparently had gotten his hook back at some point, what made the hot tears fall was that the silver was coated in crimson blood. All rationale flew away as I acted on pure rage, panic and fear. I gripped the lapels of his leather coat and thrust him into the wall. The movement jarred him awake.

"Did you kill him?!" I shouted.

He was dazed and acted like he may have a concussion. "Hook, fucking answer me!" I screamed, salty, wet tracks seeping down my face.

His eyes went wide as recognition and shock shot through his face. "You're eyes are two different colors." He whispered.

"You killed him! I can't believe you!" I yanked him forward and shoved him back, hard, making his head snap and hit the wall with a thud, knocking him out again.

I dropped him and clamped my hand over my mouth to try and quiet my hysteric sobs as I turned towards the gate. I slammed my fist against the buzzers and raked down, creating one long buzz. A short buzz sounded back and I ran through the barred door open as I raced up the stairs. In the hallway stood Emma and some other guy, her head shot up when she saw me. She seemed to sense what I thought.

"Ella, he's alive, poisoned but alive." She reassured me as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the small apartments.

Rumpel was on the couch, breathing heavily. A layer of sweat coated his skin and his shirt was opened enough to view the wound.

"Ella." He breathed in relief.

"Rumpel, I thought you died."

"Can't get rid of me that easily, dearie."

He took in a few more short breaths.

"You can heal me?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I can't, Rumpel!" I glanced over at Emma and the man, _why does he seem familiar?_ I moved closer to him and spoke quietly so that they could not hear. "My magic and that poison mixed together would kill you."

He rested his head back on the couch.

I turned to Emma. "When did this happen?"

"A few minutes before you arrived."

The man was studying me. "Who are you?"

"I'm his daughter, who are you?"

He looked taken aback. "What?"

"Ella, this is Bae." Rumpel introduced.

I looked at the man said to be Baelfire. I tried to ignore the vibes I was getting between Emma and him, no matter how strong they were.

"I'm not his biological daughter." I hoped that might get that shocked look off his face.

Now he just looked like he wanted to run away and not have to deal with any of this. _You and me both, where have I seen you before?_

"Neal." He outstretched his hand to me.

I wasn't used to blocking his scent yet and I scooted back as it hit me, but I shook his hand anyway. _Strange, calloused fingers._

"We have to get him back to Storybrooke, there's magic there now." Emma explained more so to Neal than anyone else.

"I'll get a car to take us." The stress in Neal's voice was rising. _That won't be fast enough._

"No, we don't have time we need something faster, the Captain's ship." Rumpel's plan came out breathlessly.

"The Jolly Roger instead of a car?" Emma gave him an incredulous look.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, _have you not heard the tales of her; there is no other vessel to match._

"It's the fastest vessel in all the realms." Rumpel examined his wound again and dabbed at with a cloth.

"Well that's great but, who's going to Captain it, since the only guy that's qualified wants you dead."

"I can do it." I muttered at the same time as Neal.

My gaze quickly flicked to him. He looked as surprised as I did.

"Rumpel looked at both of us. Bae, Ella?"

"Yeah."

"Aye."

"I can do it." He reassured him again.

"We both can." I supplied, eying him skeptically. _How would you know how to sail?_

Emma looked at us both. "You know how to sail a pirate ship?"

"Yeah, I do."

I snorted. "I am actually rather useful at times." I tried to shift the attention to keep from questioning _how_ exactly I knew how to do such a thing.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked suddenly.

Neal stood and started doing something on his phone. "Getting us a car."

"I thought you were suddenly a pirate and were going to take a ship." Emma quipped.

I grinned.

"Yeah, well, we still need to get his ass to the ship."

I looked at Rumpel again, his breathing wasn't so heavy and his eyes were closed as he held the rag to his chest. I briefly placed a comforting hand on his forearm, removing it before the contact could affect me.

"So you know Hook?" I quickly glanced up at Emma, startled and panicking, until I realized she was talking to Neal.

I took in a deep breath of relief.

"It's a long story. The short version is that this world wasn't my first stop when I left home." _Oh gods, he's from Neverland! That's why I recognized him, he grew up._

I played with my hands as I realized he could recognize me. _"Your eyes are two different colors."_ I froze. _He saw… no, oh gods, no._ I held my head in my hands as it dawned on me.

"No?"

"If it was I'd be a couple hundred years old by now." Neal's phone beeped. "That should be our ride hang tight."

Henry ran in the room. I gave him a weak smile.

"Emma, you need to see this." He sounded worried.

"What is it, kid?" She asked focusing on him.

He handed her a phone. "It's a text from David and Mary Margaret. You need to read it, _now_." He demanded urgently.

I leaned forward, resting my forearms on my knees as I waited for Emma to respond.

Her eyes scanned it before she looked at Rumpel. "Bad news, Gold."

"Wh-what? Worse than incurable poison?" He snipped.

"I don't know. You tell me. Got a dagger hidden somewhere in Storybrooke that's the source of your power."

Dread crept in. "They didn't find it? Did they?"

Emma looked inquisitively at me before shaking her head. Rumpel glanced at me and then back at Emma.

"Get to your point."

"Cora's after it. The only way we can stop her is have David and Mary Margaret get to it first."

He leaned his head back again. "Let Cora try."

"You can't seriously be willing to risk this. Not with your son coming back with you to Storybrooke."

"Miss Swan, that dagger has not left my possession for centuries. It's not about to now."

I looked at Rumpel, who refused to meet my pleading gaze before turning back to Emma. _Got any ideas, princess? _Emma looked at me before sliding off the table she had propped herself on and scooting in between Rumpel and I.

"Here's the thing. You're dying and right now we are your best hope. The time has come for you to start trusting someone and if I were you I'd start with family."

_Impressive, _usually I could only manipulate people with my more physical traits but Emma was skilled with the more mental aspect of things. Rumpel let out a regretful sigh before answering.

"How do I know they won't use it for their personal gain?"

"I promise they won't." She swore.

Rumpel's peering stare oozed skepticism at her words. I took a deep breath. _Are you willing to follow through with that promise?_ I faced him.

"I won't let them." My voice came out calm and strong.

Emma turned and nodded.

Rumpel let out another sigh. "Clock tower, behind the hands." He acquiesced.

Emma cast me a grateful look that I returned as she got off the couch and headed out the apartment door as she dialed a number into her phone. Henry returned to the adjacent room. I looked back at Rumpel. He was examining my face that had returned to its usually hard expression of blank indifference.

"What?"

"Is all that people know about you only parts of the truth? Broken stories scattered around different people. Does anyone know who fully are?" He asked drowsily.

I studied my nails watching the cold, grey light from outside reflect off them and make them glossy. "There is one who knows more than the rest, although, he doesn't realize it, yet."

"He, Ella, who is this?"

"Why does it matter? I don't think you need to know every facet off my life. Do you really need that power over me?"

"No, of course not, I simply wanted to know what made him different."

I thought about that, _I have no bloody clue_. I looked up from my hands and stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. _What is that, why does it feel like that, I can't describe… ugh, this is stupid._ My brow furrowed at what felt like my insides being torn, then healed, then set on fire, then soaked in soothing water. _As if I don't already have enough things warring inside of me._

"Ella…" I turned back to Rumpel, his eyes were mere slits but a small comforting smile appeared.

"Aye?"

"Do you love this man?"

I was startled by this and visibly jerked back as if trying to physically move out of reach of that question. "What? Rumpel, you can't be serious. We're… not capable of love, remember?"

"Did you ever think dearie that by chance you were? You are only half Shade."

"Rumpel!" I looked around to see the apartment was still empty. "I'm not having this utterly absurd conversation with you." I crossed my arms in defiance.

"You don't believe he'd love you back."

I scoffed. "I _know_ he wouldn't. I'm a Shade Rumpel, we go after every member of the opposite sex, don't think he'd do much but _lust_ after me and if by some miracle he did love me, I don't believe he'd be able to stick by me, to trust me while I wanted every other man in sight."

"Do you?"

"Want every man in sight? Rumpel as sickening as that is, yes I'm physically attracted to _every single bloody male._" I snarled harshly.

"Are you while you're around him? Or are all your attentions drawn to him?" He suggested lightly.

_That would explain the inability to control myself as easily around him- are you kidding me, you don't love him! You can't experience true love only true lust._

"I'm natural-born, if the Shade doesn't throw him the natural-born will."

**...**

Emma's ear was pressed to door, her brow furrowed as Neal slid up next to her leaning on the wall.

"What?"

Her confused look only increased as she pulled away. "What do you know about Shades?"

Neal looked startled. "Um, not much, they're purpose in our realm is usually kept from children and I left when I was a teenager."

"But you still know what they are?"

He rubbed his neck and shuffled slightly. "Yeah, they're kind of… natural whores."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I don't completely understand how it works but supposedly they can't resist any member of the opposite sex physically. They're also apparently unworldly gorgeous." He frowned for a second as he paused. "Wait, why?"

Emma ignored the question. "What's a natural-born?"

Neal's frown darkened. "They're not to be messed with, Emma, they have magic but they're born with it. It's like blood for them and they use it for darkness."

Emma tried to hide the fear and concern filling her. Neal stared at her.

"Emma, why are you asking me this?"

Emma didn't want to betray Ella, she hadn't used magic on anyone yet and come to think of it she was pretty sure she was still a virgin, so maybe she just misunderstood. Emma shrugged trying to appear nonchalant.

"I overheard someone talking about them the other day and was curious."

"Yeah, well, we need to tell Ella and my father we're leaving." Neal ushered her in the door, the conversation between Ella and Gold stopping abruptly.

Emma strode in, Ella turning to face them as they entered.

"The car is here, we'll go get it." Emma explained.

Ella nodded slowly. Neal couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was and how something about her sparked familiarity.

"What about Hook?" Even her voice was smooth with the flat tones hiding something else he couldn't decipher.

"Emma locked him in a storage closet." Neal answered.

She rose from the couch looking back at Rumpelstilskin before facing them once more. "That won't hold him for long. I'll go make sure he can't get out while we're still here."

"What if he becomes conscious again?" Emma questioned.

"He won't be for long." Her muttering filled with menace as she marched gracefully, but forcefully out of the apartment.

**...**

_Don't do it, don't- _I ignored the rational part of my mind as I slipped into the closet. _I just need to check on him. _Hook stirred his eyes opening in slits. The painful pounding in his head and the grogginess blurred his vision but he could make out a blonde-haired woman standing near him.

Slightly delirious he spoke the first thing on his mind. "Am I dreaming?"

I stepped back from him. "No, this is a nightmare." I hoped he fell back asleep.

"You look like a-" I cut him off.

"An angel? Original, don't pull that bullshit with me. Underneath I'm just a demon haunting you."

_Alright, he's okay now go before he comes to his senses! _His eyes blinked into focus as I rushed out, slamming the door behind me. I heard him calling my name but it was muffled from the shut door's interference. I cringed as I formed to cast a protection spell over the entryway as well as a timed lock to give us some distance while stealing his ship. I didn't cringe because my inky black veins coming into view or the sight of my nails like daggers sliding farther out, but because of the name he was yelling after me wasn't Ella but Earla.

**Author's Note:**** The bit about Neal noting Ella's beauty and voice isn't supposed to imply that he likes her, but he's a male and she's a Shade it's simply to show how she attracts all males. Fear not he has no feelings for her, thought that should be clarified.**


	12. Chapter 11: Shock

_The dark hood obscured the figure's face in front of him. _

"_Who are you?"_

_A low, malicious snicker slipped out from the hood. "Most likely your undoing."_

_He froze as the voice wove sensual tendrils through the air and slid enchanting, enticing tones into his hearing._

"_What makes you think that?" He assumed his cocky façade but had trouble keeping his nervousness at bay._

_A black leather gloved hand moved out from under the cloaks confinements and rested on the wooden table between them._

"_Because I am evil, and I am your temptress. You want me more than you want your revenge. Your bloodlust has been taken over by pure lust. I would quench your desire if I could but it would only enrapture you further. Bring you farther into evil while you still have the potential for good."_

_He scoffed. "You're rather confident in yourself."_

"_Aye, it's a bit required when one is a Shade."_

_He stiffened and lost his act. "Earla."_

"_Ooh, I do like it when you say my name." The gloved hand and its partner pushed the cloak back revealing the woman in question. _

_Her hair was down and curling into its natural state. The blonde locks that had only come to mid-chest when he met her now fell to her waist. One bright blue and one everglade green eye raked over him in silent approval. Her rose colored lips quirked up into her mischievous smirk that now only seemed all the more seductive._

"_I am not so sure whether I should take offense or compliment to the fact that you could not guess who I was until I mentioned being a Shade." She mocked pondered for a minute before meeting his gaze again._

"_I think I'll take it as a compliment, clearly, your only thinking of me as a Shade simply means that you, the notorious Captain Hook, wish to bed me, affirming my suspicions."_

"_Earla, no, I think of you more than just a Shade."_

"_Truly, then why not address me as your Quartermaster? What is all this Earla nonsense?"_

_Killian leaned back away from her. "You're not her."_

_The same eerie snigger escaped her. "Oh, but I am. I am the dark part of her. All the evil traits of a Shade and Natural-born combined. The silly wench thinks that attempting good can ease the burden of her warring natures. That it can be a balm in which to coat over and hide the evil that resides in her."_

"_There is good in her."_

"_Perhaps but it shall be stifled." Earla's facial structure shifted, her eyes dulled and changed, her hair shortened and lost its white gold hue until Earla no longer sat in front of him._

"_Cora." His eyes narrowed as he stared a dark, menacing, death glare at her._

_She smiled wretchedly. "Fear not, Captain, I'll make sure her true natures shine through before I am done with her and when everyone sees them, they'll cast her out and she'll have nowhere to run and she will have to embrace all of that delicious power in her. Hope, you can make it back before the show ends." _

_Cora disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. A familiar voice yelled out "No!" screaming after the witch._

Killian came to, breathing hard and ragged, sweat thinly coating his skin and throat sore from yelling. His wrist was well-bloodied from yanking on the cuff too hard, the metal restraint that chained him to the radiator and kept him from escaping, from getting back to Storybrooke, from finding _her_.

**...**

I adjusted the sails with natural ease, allowing Neal and Henry to steer the ship from the helm. Absentmindedly I whistled _Lowlands_, the old sea shanty that both haunted and soothed me. Neal had been glancing at me every so often and I at first had assumed he was merely checking me out, but as time went on I realized that he was trying to figure who I was. I prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't recognize me. I couldn't help but notice that Emma had become uneasy around me. Currently, she resided below deck with Rumpel, who had been put on a small cot. I had not seen him since his discussion with me. I wasn't avoiding him even if I wanted to see him my instincts of being a Quartermaster called to me and kept me on the main deck making sure that everything was ordered precisely for maximum sailing. Callouses from my past reappeared and instilled a small piece of pride within me as I tugged this way or that on the necessary ropes and secured them. Stray hairs fell in my face as the ocean wind whipped at my face, though it must have been freezing to the others it was only a cool caress to me and I closed my eyes and inhaled the familiar scent, imagining, remembering the warmth of the golden sun on my closed lids that hung over the seas of my true realm as well as the waters of Neverland.

**...**

Leaving Rumpel with Emma, Neal, David and Snow, I hurried from the docks, intent on returning to my apartment in order to collect any necessary defenses. Now I stood before the tall looking glass as I strapped the blades over my leather trousers. One on each thigh, a second tucked into each black combat boots and two sheathed on either side of my torso within the worn shoulder holster. I shrugged on my black leather jacket over the holster remembering all too clearly repeating the same action every sunrise with a different leather coat before heading out to the upper deck. I mentally shook the thoughts away as I got the feeling that something bad was happening. I didn't know why but I _needed _to get to Rumpel's store _now_. Ink-like veins crawled up my arms and shut my eyes concentrating my emotions on where I needed to go, I hadn't apparated in years. It felt like I was dissolving and slowly materializing somewhere else as all sound around me was lost. Finally my eyes shot back open as the last of the dark arteries became no longer visible. I let out a shaky breath as I took in my surroundings. The back door's shade was up, enough for me to slip up to it and peer in without being seen. Cora was rising from sitting on the edge of the small bed, the "Dark One's" dagger in her grasp. My recklessness took over, I didn't think as I threw open the door my hand reaching for one of my daggers when her magic knocked me against the wall. Her hollow laugh echoed as the knives in my holster tore through the end of the scabbard and pinned me to the wall. The blades strapped to my legs and tucked in my boots flung out of their sheaths and clattered to the ground.

"I'd kill you, but I think having you watch your _father_ die will be much more rewarding." She raised the dagger.

I struggled against the harness and my jacket holding me back. That's when I welcomed the sorceress inside me. Rapidly the veins, that had disappeared seconds earlier, spread, nails lengthened, eyes glowed as the tingling power pooled. I tore myself from the wall as my magic knocked her back against Regina. Cora let out a shocked, pain-filled gasp. It was then I realized the cold woman's heart had been shoved back into her chest by her daughter. Regina didn't notice me as she faced her mother. Cora's face was one of joy, mirroring Regina's.

"Mother." Regina's voice a happy caress.

I ran to Rumpel's side, blocking him from any other antics the two witches might attempt. Cora's facial expression abruptly turned to pain and discomfort as she clutched her chest. Rumpel snatched the bloodied cloth from his chest to expose unmarred skin. Confusion filled me as I looked between him and Cora. She lifted the lapel on her coat, revealing a deep wound in her chest, bleeding profusely. My eyes widened as she fell into her daughter's arms.

"Mother! Mother?!" Regina's tone now filled with distress.

I glanced at the dagger as Rumpel lifted it from the floor, his name, that should have been fading as he died, now boldly printed across the blade.

"What's wrong?" Regina begged.

"This… would have been enough. You… you would have been enough." Cora spoke strained and barely audible.

Rumpel rose to stand next to me as Cora's eyes shut.

"Mother! What's going on?!" Regina's head turned quickly to face us, desperation shining in her eyes, meeting Rumpel's sad stare and my confused one.

Our silence meeting her question she faced her mother again.

"Mother, don't leave me please." Her plea coming out in a sob.

She held her closer as she began to cry. "What am I going to do?"

Rumpel finally spoke. "Your mother did you no favor." His voice was solemn.

Her head whipped around furiously. "Shut up! You stole her life! You cast some spell!" Her harsh accusations ended in a whimper.

I wasn't sure if she directed the words at me or him.

"I did nothing." He was sincere.

"Regina! Stop!" Snow's dire shriek resonated through the shop.

Snow and David rushed into the room, stopping when they found Regina on the floor with her dead mother in her arms. Their eyes met in a shocked gaze.

"You did this." Cold rage rising in her voice.

Regret and agony washed over Snow's face as her mouth hung agape, at a loss for words. I was in shocked awe as the pieces clicked together. _Snow enchanted the heart? But, she's Snow!_ David looked at Regina and Cora and then shifted his gaze to Rumpel and me, fear and shock overcoming the concern in his expression. _What, why is he suddenly so fearing of Rumpel, why is he shocked to see him standing, clearly Snow did- _I went rigid. Slowly I tilted my head down as I lifted my palms. Elongated raven nails met thin fingers wrapped in ebony scripted veins that wound up my hands to my arms concealed by my jacket. I knew a black-webbed mask-like configuration surrounded my eyes, over the bridge of my nose and aloft my cheeks. Azure, glowing orbs stared back at him when I realized my mistake. I couldn't speak. My mouth went dry. Rumpel looked to David and back at me. He too, then recognized my fault. David was stunned as was I. Snow had yet to look up from Regina. I couldn't form back, I couldn't hide even if I did she would learn the truth. So I stood stock-still, awaiting her gaze to shift upwards and see me. See the demon that had been prowling through their lives.


	13. Chapter 12: Blackening

My eyes kept shifting between the window, secretly begging for freedom from my life, and the blanketed form curled in on itself in the small bed. Despair was slowly creeping in as thoughts of what had transpired slid unwanted into my mind. _Oh Snow, you're not evil, how could you be evil you did it with good reason. She was going to die regardless whether that had been by your hand, mine or someone else's entirely. _This, however, wouldn't have comforted her a bit. I glanced up from studying Snow to find David warily standing with a plate of food near me. Forcing a small smile that more closely resembled a grimace I got up from the chair next her bed and moved out of the way for him. I swallowed the sigh that threatened to leave my lips when he inched around my space and immediately relaxed as he reached Snow, a safer distance from me now. Reluctantly I headed back into the kitchen where Henry and Emma sat. Henry still didn't know what Snow did and most certainly didn't know what I was. I leaned against the staircase not quite sure how Emma would react to me sitting near her. She, strangely enough, wasn't surprised or disturbed when David brought up what I was earlier. As much as I was comforted by this I was also aware of her ignorance when it came to these kinds of things. David came in a minute later, letting out a defeated sigh as he went.

"Anything?" Emma's voice was hopeful.

"She won't eat a bite." He pronounced tiredly.

I looked back at Snow her head was no longer covered by the sheets but her eyes were closed, as if to block out the world or maybe keep her desolation in. _It doesn't work._ I wanted to tell her.

"What's wrong with her?" Henry asked clearly concerned.

I shot Emma a glance. _We should probably tell him he'll find out eventually._

"Nothing she's just a little… sick." The lie she uttered was choppy.

_For one who can easily detect lies you sure are terrible at saying them. _David looked like he wanted to say something but hesitated. Henry quickly caught on.

"You guys are lying to me, aren't you?" He accused.

"No one's lying." Emma defended.

"You are just like you did about my dad."

I had slowly been given bits and pieces of _that _story, which only made the annoying vibes I was getting off Emma and Neal all the more apparent.

"Henry." She reached out to him and he jerked away from her touch. David looked up from what he was doing.

"He's right no more lying." She concluded.

David shook his head in protest. "Emma-"

"He deserves to know. Here's the thing, Henry, Cora's death, Mary Margaret was partially responsible for it and that's why she's so upset." Emma explained.

"No, n-no, she couldn't." He tried to deny what he was hearing.

I heard someone knock on the door and stood to attention in case it was Regina. Only one dagger was with me, still tucked in my boot so as to not bother Henry or give the kid any ideas about carrying knives. Now that pretty much everyone knew I could revert to my other form if necessary. David walked around the counter to answer it.

"She was trying to protect us." Emma tried to comfort Henry.

"But she's Snow White, she wouldn't hurt anybody."

_Not everything's black and white, kid. _Henry turned to look at me for reassurance but I couldn't give him any.

"Get out." I heard David say as soon as he opened the door to reveal Rumpel.

_Bloody hell, right now? _I was still pissed at him for helping convince Snow to use that stupid candle.

"I think you're going to want to hear what I have to say, for her sake." He gestured towards Snow who moved slightly to note who was at the door and then fell back into her trance-like state.

I strode over to the door standing next to David who thankfully, was too distracted to flinch this time at my closeness.

"What are you talking about?" Emma's voice moved behind us.

"Regina, she's planning strike back against your mother." _No surprise there. _

"What she going to do to her?" Henry asked.

"Oh she didn't say."

A small growl of frustration escaped my lips.

"No, you don't to just come in here and drop a bomb like that. You're going to figure this out and you're going to help us." David demanded.

I was fairly impressed by him standing up to someone who could easily knock him back with a flick of the wrist.

"And why should I?" Rumpel challenged.

I clenched my fist really wanting to hit him for that.

"Because aside from us being family now, Mary Margaret saved your life and you owe her a debt and you always pay your debts don't you."

Rumpel looked over at Snow again who was now leaning up to see what he would say.

"You're going to help us stop Regina." He finished.

Rumpel looked between me and David. He didn't reply immediately.

"_Rumpelstiltskin_." I warned, my voice coming out in a low snarl.

He faced me before replying, effectively ignoring David. "Alright."

…

Rumpel and David came back from their searching later in the day. I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, too caught up in my thoughts on how to help Snow, until I heard "Chimera and Viper's Eye." My head shot in the direction of Rumpel and Emma talking.

"_Shit_, the curse of the empty hearted." I muttered angrily.

Emma glanced back at me. "What the hell does that do?"

"In theory it has the power to make someone love you." Rumpel supplied.

"Doesn't that break magic laws? You can't bring someone back to life, you can't force someone to love you?"

"This particular spell can make someone think that they love you and if you're as desperate for love, as Regina appears to be you might just believe it."

"Maybe we can have her use it on herself pretend she loves everyone, stop being such a bitch to the world." I grumbled drily.

"She going to use it on me isn't she?" Henry made his presence known to everyone else as he hurried down the stairs.

I had known he was listening for some time now, not many can sneak up on me, but I had felt like he should at least know what was going on between his adoptive mother and his family. I had however, forgotten not to curse in front of him and that last comment was probably a little too harsh.

David sighed and walked over to him. "Hey buddy why don't you go back upstairs, let us handle this?"

"No!" He protested and shoved his way around David and ran to Emma. "Emma, you said you were going to be honest with me, now why is Regina using this curse?"

"Because it's the only way she can get everything she wants, that she can get you." Rumpel explained.

"But if all she wants is me?" Henry was confused.

"Your mother is a complicated woman, she wants your love of course but she also wants her vengeance on Mary Margaret."

"How does the curse give her both?" David asked.

_Because Chimera and Viper's Eye aren't the only ingredients needed in that curse. _I remembered.

"Because the last ingredient she needs for the curse is the heart of the person she hates the most." Rumpel announced.

"You have to stop her!" Emma pleaded.

Rumpel scoffed. "No, I don't have to do anything. On the contrary I believe warning you fulfills my debt."

"What?!" I shot up from my chair as anger rolled through me.

"Not even close, this is my wife's life we're talking about!"

"Not to mention your grandson's!"

"Yeah well all wars have their costs." Rumpel's voice dripping with nonchalance.

"Nice." Emma deadpanned.

"Well this is a blood feud dearie, one that goes back a very long time, and the only way you can end a blood feud is by the spilling of more blood. That is the only way I know of how to eliminate your Regina problem."

"By what, killing her?" David asked.

"Is there no other option?"

"I'm afraid not." Rumpel said.

"Stop! Listen to yourselves you're talking about killing my mom. You used to be heroes what happened to you?" Henry cried and ran out the door.

Emma quickly followed grabbing her coat in the process. "No matter how this plays out we need to keep him as far away from it as possible."

David nodded.

"She's right. Cora was dangerous because she didn't have a heart. Regina's even more dangerous because she does." Rumpel declared.

"So glad I'm not capable of this crap." I muttered quietly to myself.

Apparently not quietly enough because Rumpel turned to face me. "Really, dearie, then why are you here? You wouldn't be protecting Mary Margaret if you didn't love her."

David looked between us and then at Snow. "I'm going to go find Emma and Henry." He grabbed his coat and left.

"You wouldn't have risked them finding out in order to protect me if you didn't care." He added as the door shut.

I tried to figure out if Snow was actually sleeping, I couldn't really tell. "So what you're saying is…"

"You're not as evil as you think."

"Rumpel I've managed to slowly turn one of the fairest darker."

"She made that decision on her own. If she received pressure from anywhere it was me."

"Prove it."

"I can't, you have to trust me."

"Yeah I'll work on that." I marched away up the stairs, leaving him down there with Snow.

…

I heard the door lock slide and slid to the top of the staircase. Regina strode in like she owned the place. Spotting Snow she menacingly removed her right glove before walking forward again clearly intent on taking her heart. I swung over the side railing and landed behind her. Rumpel was abruptly in front of her.

"Nice try dearie, did you really thin it was going to be that easy?" He taunted her.

She shook her head and leaned to the side to face Snow. "He can't be your guard dog for forever." She threatened.

"No but I can." She whirled around to face me. "Perks of being immortal."

"Why don't we test that?"

"You sure you want to? Your mother tried on a few occasions, never really worked out well for her." I quipped.

She smirked and looked back at Snow and then me again. "Right, the natural-born, around someone going dark that should help the process." She slid around me and out the door.

…

"It seemed that Henry convinced Regina to destroy the curse, which means my services are no longer required." Rumpel announced as he hung up his phone.

I didn't look at him, my gaze still lingering on the town outside the window and the world beyond it.

"How do you do it?" Snow's voice rang out for the first time in a day.

Rumpel stopped and my attention was drawn to her. "Do what?" He asked.

"Live with yourself knowing all the bad things you've done?" Her voice was full of desperation.

"You tell yourself you did the right thing and if you say it often enough, one day you might actually believe it."

I looked back at Snow as she turned her attention back to staring out the window appearing as wistful as I must have.

I placed a comforting hand on the bed next to her. "I'll be right back." Before getting out of the chair and following Rumpel out of the apartment.

He didn't stop once the door closed and he headed down the stairs.

"You're not really going to make me come after you?"

"I'm assuming you have a comment for my words of wisdom to your dear Snow?" He answered still descending the stairs.

I waited until we reached the bottom to speak. "She did do the right thing."

"By killing Cora out of spite for her own mother? Maybe you are as confused about good and evil as you appear to be."

"Cora was going to try to kill everyone she already killed me twice and she was about to kill _you_. The way I see it she did the right thing in saving the rest of the people in Storybrooke."

"Wait a minute she _killed you twice_?"

_Shit, shouldn't have bloody said that. _"To an extent, yes. That'd how I ended up here in the first place. The second time was in the library when she, Regina and Hook were searching for your dagger and I tried to stop her."

"Hook." I watched in horror as he pieced it all together. "Is that how you got to New York?"

"Yes."

"He kidnapped you? And you didn't do anything about? I know that you're capable of killing him without your daggers. You still had magic even after you crossed the line. Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm not vengeance driven like the both of you." I snarled.

He saw something in my expression. "_He's_ the one?"

I swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Ella, he's the one who knows all about you, you-you love him!" He looked utterly appalled.

"Rumpel you're being absurd! He's my bloody Captain!" I froze when I realized what I had just said.

"I thought that those clothes looked more like pirate garb. I was willing to drop it though, but you were a part of _his _crew!"

"Yes, alright, I was his Quartermaster! I 'died' defending _him _and the crew. I didn't know he was your nemesis or you his! Oh, no that bloody bomb was dropped on me the night I found him in the hospital! Then I woke up in New York the other day and find that he's run off and tried to kill you and when I found him I didn't know if you were alive or dead and I was going to kill him but I don't think I could have. I managed to hurt him thought, no need to worry, but guess what, he realized who I was before I knocked him out. He knows Rumpel! He thinks I've betrayed him! You think I've betrayed you! I am sick and tired of this bloody bullshit!" My voice had reached its shrieking point.

Rumpel was at a loss for words. I formed in front of him, he was the second one who wasn't petrified of that form, and apparated back into the apartment. Leaning against the door I took deep breaths to calm my anger and stop the hot tears rolling down my cheeks before changing back into my normal state. Once my breathing returned to normal I pushed off the door and walked around the staircase to find the bed empty.

"Snow?" I called.

No answer. _Bloody fucking hell. _I formed back again and transported myself to outside of Regina's house, in time to see Snow bawling on her porch. I ran to her.

"Snow, are you bloody insane? We need to get you out of here!"

"R-regina w-won't kill me." She blubbered.

"What? I asked completely taken aback.

"My heart's… grown darker… she-" She sobbed and writhed out of my grasp stumbling down the sidewalk before half-running back in the direction of the apartment.

I stood stunned on the porch. _What did that bitch do to her? _Turning around slowly to face the door as a death glare set in on my expression. Forming before my magic knocked the door open. I strode into the foyer.

"Regina!" I yelled my voice malevolent.

She came around the corner of the dining room. I shoved her against the wall.

"What. Did. You. Do. To her." I hissed dangerously.

Fear mixed with her anger but she did a good job of keeping it out of her voice. "I did _nothing_. Her heart has darkened, _that _is all her doing."

_It's true. _I let go of my hold on her and she stumbled slightly, the only indication I got that I had supposedly lifted her from the ground in my rage. Slowly the black veins disappeared, nothing but flawless flesh revealed as they went away.

"I know there's something we can do, there has to be." I pleaded.

"Well, I don't know a way to stop it but I know how you could suspend it for however brief a time." She gave me a forced smirk that appeared as more of a grimace and it hit me.

_The same reason he has become darker, the same influence. _Her smirk became both more genuine and wicked as realization flashed across my face.

"I-I…" I loathed the stutter in my voice, a clear sign of weakness, and quickly slipped my cool, indifferent mask back on. "I need to leave her, don't I?"

"Well you are a natural-born, are you not? Provoking evil in others is in your nature. Don't be too hard on yourself. I think it's a rather delicious gift." She was mocking me.

My hands were shaking, spreading the vibes up my arms, as silent rage started to break through my walls. I wasn't sure if I was angrier at Regina, Cora, Rumpel for provoking Snow or myself. I exhaled through my clenched teeth as steadying breaths failed me and it came out as a hiss. Turning, I left not paying attention to what was in front of me, keeping my eyes glued to the ground as I exited through the front door. Unblinking until my vision began to blur and the tears once again began to seep down my face as I rounded the corner. _Stay away, that's the best I can do for her right now. Stay close enough to protect her, stay far enough to slow the_ blackening.

**Author's Note:**** I apologize for the lack of our dear Captain in this chapter but fear not he'll be in some flashbacks next chapter ;-) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
